My Life as a Teenage Olympian God
by Tigress Princess
Summary: Zeus is tired of all the arguing that takes place in his family.So he decides to turn everyone into teenagers!This smells like drama!Now the Gods are going to have to survive Goode and learn to get along with each other.Can they do it?Full summary inside!
1. How It All Began

**Hello people of FanFiction! So this idea came to me when I was reading a Demigod High school story like three months ago. You know in the ones where Percy and the Demigods attend a regular school. I was thinking about the Gods, did they ever have to learn anything? Did they ever have to go to school? What would happen if they did go to a normal school? And so this idea was born. Please read and review I'll post the next chapter tomorrow if you guys like it! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: When Zeus realizes that his immortal family isn't going to stop acting like immature <strong>**little kids, he decides to take matters into his own hands…by turning them all into teenagers! Now all the Olympians, and Hades, (minus Dionysus) are going to be living like mortal teens. That includes going to a mortal school which just happens to be Goode. Nico, Percy, and Thalia also go to Goode. Artemis is going to find out that not all girls are nice and sweet victims of the world. Zeus might just get a taste of his own medicine (courtesy of Hera) and The Big Three are going to be spending some quality time with their kids. And are Percy Thalia and Nico ever going to find out the truth about the new teens? What'll happen if the Olympians end up in Camp Half Blood?**

**Rated:T**

**Pairings: Zeus/Hera. Nico/Thalia. Percy/Annabeth. Ares/Aphrodite. Maybe Athena and Poseidon if you guys want it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

* * *

><p>The annual Spring Solstice meeting wasn't going well. Actually that was the understatement of the century. The meeting was going terrible; the Olympians weren't even doing what they were supposed to be. The Gods had gathered to discuss some problems that had been left after the huge battle against Kronos. The Olympians decided that instead of enduring long and boring talks about things that 'hardly concerned them', they should be arguing with each other. Now let's take a look at what exactly is so important, that they had to absolutely disregard the purpose of the Solstice. Shall we?<p>

"I saw you Zeus! So do not say that you were not flirting with that slut. Gods you are such a man whore! Sometimes I really regret my decision of marrying you! Not that I had much of a choice really!" Hera screeched at her husband. The Queen of the Heavens was really furious, her brown hair was wild and she had angry red spots on her cheekbones. Zeus felt guilty, but the guilt was quickly replaced by anger.

"Hera, I was not flirting with them, they just asked me for my autograph that's all." He said in a seemingly innocent voice. Hera's temper flared once again "And you just had to sign their chests didn't you? I did not know that that was where an autograph was given." Her tone was icy and Zeus knew that he was going to have to make it up to her and quick.

Hera missed the manic gleam that was in Zeus's eyes and as she opened her mouth to ask her husband for an explanation, Zeus took the opportunity to shut her up with a kiss. She struggled against his lips but Zeus had her trapped in his arms. After a moment of trying to fight him off she resigned herself and kissed him back. They continued with their make out session while their relatives caused chaos around them.

Demeter and Hades were at it again. Although this time instead of arguing about Persephone, they were actually arguing about Hades' son. Nico di Angelo.

"…I'm telling you Hades that boy needs to eat more cereal! He needs to learn how to farm! You should be making him tend to my wheat garden down in the Underworld. Then he needs to start eating more cereal! I assure you that after eating some cereal he'll be a completely different person! I bet you won't even recognize him, and then maybe we can start changing his horrible fashion sense. That boy needs more color in his life, black is just too depressing." Demeter ranted on and on to her brother.

Hades yawned and then rubbed his eyes with a long pale hand. And as Demeter shot him an annoyed glare he instantly pretended to have been listening. "Hmm? Oh um yeah I don't really think that Nico's into farming but I'll let him know. And Demeter it's not his fault he likes black, he is after all my son." He drawled, giving a cold smile to his sister.

Demeter huffed and turned to the side, away from Hades' throne. Surprisingly enough this argument hadn't resulted in the destruction of anything. It could've actually even been considered a normal talk! The two turned when they heard people arguing and were not in the least surprised to see Athena and Poseidon screaming at each other.

Actually Athena was the one doing the yelling Poseidon just sat there looking bored. "Annabeth is too good for your spawn, Fish Face. She deserves someone better, someone that can rival her intelligence, not someone who'll leave her without any IQ points!"

Who else but Athena would screech this into the Sea God's face? They all knew that Poseidon was extremely protective of his Demigod children, especially his favorite son Percy. Poseidon didn't even flinch; he examined his Trident with one hand and then slowly looked up at the fuming Athena. It was obvious then, that by the annoyed look on Poseidon's face that they had had this argument before.

"Seriously Athena? Percy is a hero! He saved us all; if anything Owl Face, it's _your_ daughter who doesn't deserve my son." Outrage flitted across the Goddess's face, she opened her mouth to retort, but whatever she was going to say was cut short by the catfight that was taking place across the room.

"That's the third time this month! Thanks to you and your stupid love games, I've been losing Hunters right and left! I am going to kill you!" Artemis the usually calm and aloof Moon Goddess had her half sister Aphrodite pinned underneath her. Aphrodite was struggling against her sister's grip but Artemis didn't budge. The two Goddesses were lying on the cold marble floor and were surrounded by Hermes, Apollo and Ares.

The Love Goddess tried to disentangle her hair from the hands of Artemis, to no use. Aphrodite huffed, "It was the right thing Artemis. They fell in love, why can't you just let them be happy, I'm sure that being a sour old maiden for the rest of their immortal lives didn't sound so appealing anymore." She ranted, oblivious to the murderous glare that her sister was shooting her. Artemis gave a yell of frustration and began to repeatedly smack the other Goddess's face onto the white marble floor.

Of course with them being Goddesses it didn't really hurt Aphrodite but it did serve to make her angry.

"Woo hoo! Go Arty, kick her butt!" Apollo cheered his twin on, Ares glared at him because, he (Ares) as a good lover should, was rooting for Aphrodite to win the fight. Hermes just gave them an elfish smirk and asked either Gods present if they would like to place bets. Hephaestus was also watching the fight and laughing his butt off, oh yeah this was way better than cable, he thought amusedly. They turned back to the girls and saw that the previous scene had changed. Artemis was now being sat on by a smug Aphrodite and the latter was slapping the Moon Goddess's face, while trying not to ruin her manicure.

"Stop-ow that-ow Aphrodite!" Artemis shrieked, but Aphrodite continued the slapping and added some hair pulling for good measure. "Doesn't feel too good now does it Arty?" Artemis growled and as Apollo cheered her on she sat up throwing Aphrodite off of her. The two Goddesses rolled around the floor, and continued with the hair pulling and slapping. They also exchanged some insults that if Hera had heard she would have surely washed their mouths out with soap.

This went on for about another three minutes or so, slapping, pulling, insulting and of course the cheering. It would also have gone on longer had Artemis not screamed out "Oh yeah? Well what do you think Daddy's going to do to you once he finds out exactly which one of my hunters quit?" Apollo and Hermes rolled their eyes; Artemis was such a Daddy's girl.

This statement seemed to scare Aphrodite, she stopped trying to hit her sister and looked around for the glare she was sure she was receiving. Miraculously the room had gone quiet, too quiet. Everyone slowly stopped what they were doing and went to sit back on their thrones. Aphrodite made a noise in the back of her throat and all but scrambled back to her seat.

Everyone's attention now rested on an angry looking Zeus. After hearing the outburst from Artemis Zeus quickly pulled away from Hera. He better have had heard wrong, because if the hunter he was thinking about actually quit Aphrodite was going to get it.

He saw that everyone had returned to their seats and were sitting in complete silence, looking at him. "Artemis what did you say?" He asked his favorite immortal daughter. Artemis was seated on her throne and she threw a smirk in the direction of Aphrodite before looking back at her Father. "Well Daddy this month Thalia Grace, my half sister quit the hunt."

Everyone's jaw dropped except Aphrodite who was too busy smiling and staring off into space dreamily. "My daughter quit the hunt? Did she give you a reason as to why?" If there was a boy involved then Zeus would definitely kill him. Artemis cleared her throat and when everyone had turned their attention back to her she said "Thalia didn't give me an exact reason, she just said that she was tired of being a hunter and wanted to return to her life and her friends."

Zeus's blue eyes narrowed and then he turned to Poseidon, "Poseidon! Perseus had better not be involved in this or I swear I'll flay him alive." Poseidon rolled his eyes at the dramatic antics of his younger brother.

"I mean it brother I've seen how they act around each other." Zeus yelled at him. Every God present had to stifle the urge to roll _their_ eyes. Percy and Thalia were cousins, and Aphrodite had made sure that everyone knew that Percy and Annabeth were meant for each other.

Athena looked like she wanted to say something but Hera beat her to the punch. The Queen of the Gods sighed turning to her paranoid husband. "Zeus you're being dramatic. I'm sure that Thalia just wanted her old life back that's all, being a hunter forever doesn't exactly sound very appealing does it?" Aphrodite smirked and nodded along to what Hera was saying while Artemis tried to restrain herself from yelling at her step mother.

What Hera had said just now had really caught the council's attention. Hera never defended any Demigods, especially the children of Zeus. Apollo and Hermes shared a look as though saying 'Is she for real?' And Hephaestus coughed lightly muttering under his breath about someone being a hypocrite.

Hades wondered why his niece who was so much like him would quit the Hunt. And if a boy really was involved then who could it be? Demeter looked from Artemis to Aphrodite wondering which of them would give an explanation.

Artemis as though reading everybody's mind, cleared her throat and then said in a sweet voice "Ask Aphrodite Father, I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you which boy caught my sister's attention." Artemis knew that there had been a boy that had caught her lieutenant's attention; and she was sure of what her Father's reaction would be once he knew who it was.

Aphrodite gulped and after looking around at everyone said in a voice barely above a whisper "Nico di Angelo." Hades' eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he smirked as though these news weren't of any surprise. Athena and Poseidon looked shocked, and Hermes and Apollo just started to laugh. Demeter looked momentarily surprised before she started cooing "Aww". Hephaestus just raised an eyebrow and looked between Hades and Zeus wondering when the fight would break out. Ares looked at his Uncle and Father in a similar manner though he looked kind of excited. What a psycho.

Zeus's eyes bulged like a frog and then he yelled out, "What? Hades I bet you put that boy up to this! Make Thalia fall in love with him and use her to spy on me!" Zeus's brothers groaned at the paranoia of their younger sibling. Then before anyone could say anything a clear voice rang out "Oh I never said anything about love, I just said that Nico caught Thalia's attention."

Once again everyone turned to the Love Goddess in shock. Aphrodite's face was serious, "What?" Zeus asked yet again. "I believe Father that I said Nico caught my sister's attention yes. But he wasn't the reason why she quit the hunt."

"Oh." Zeus said leaning back into his throne. Everyone sighed and visibly relaxed. Zeus took a moment to close his tired eyes and when he opened them his relatives were once again doing what they did best: arguing.

The Olympians had decided to continue the arguments that had been interrupted by Artemis' news. Everyone was talking and screaming except Hephaestus and Hera, even Artemis and Aphrodite were back to yelling at each other.

Now that he looked back on it Zeus remembered that in every single meeting they had, his immortal family always found something to argue about. He really was getting tired of this, and then as he was rubbing his head a wonderful idea came to mind.

A terrible, horrible, absolutely perfect idea.

"Silence!" He yelled out. Once again everyone turned to him. "Since all of you insist on acting like children, then that is exactly what you shall be!" He thundered adding some lightning for special effects. Poseidon sighed; he was just about to make his winning point in the discussion when Zeus had interrupted.

"Cease the drama brother, what are you trying to say?"Poseidon was really itching to go back to arguing with Athena. "It means my dear brother that if you want to act like mere children, then so be it! You are going to become teenagers!" Zeus answered dramatically.

Apollo choked on the water that he had been drinking and started to cough violently. Artemis had to get up from her throne and pat his back. There was a stunned silence in the room. And then the Gods started to shout "What?" "Is he serious? Are you serious?" "Daaaad!" "Father let's be rational." "He's gone crazy!" "Whatever as long as I'm not included in this!" And of course "Have you gone mad?"

Zeus couldn't possibly be serious. They, the Olympians would be turned into teenagers? Demeter stood from her throne and walked to Zeus. She placed a hand on his forehead and asked gently "Brother are you feeling okay? You feel a little warm. Maybe you should lie down." She suggested.

Zeus angrily slapped her hand away. "Yes Demeter I feel 'warm' because of all the damn screaming that has been taking place. I can't even get a moment's rest without one of you starting an argument."

Hades snorted and Zeus turned to him, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Ha! You're one to talk. You and Hera always find something to argue about, and you're berating us? If anything Zeus you should turn yourself into a teenager, who knows maybe you could learn a thing or two from the experience."

By the manic gleam that once again presented itself in Zeus's eyes everyone knew that that had been the wrong thing to say. "That's a great idea Hades; I'm going to turn myself into a teen too!"

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled but at that same moment twelve Olympians were engulfed in a bright blue light.

**Review please!**


	2. Goode Is Good!

**Hi guys, so this is chapter two. I was really amazed at all the wonderful reviews that this story got and I just wanted to say thank you! I really appreciate your feedback, so make sure you review this chapter too. Also I have a question do you guys want me to write Poseidon/Athena pairing? PM me your answer or leave it in a review. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series!**

* * *

><p>When all the smoke had disappeared, Poseidon shakily began to stand. How in Hades did he end up on the floor? He heard coughing to his right and looked around. Athena, at least he assumed it was Athena, was sitting on the floor coughing, her face scrunched up in discomfort.<p>

Poseidon approached her and silently offered a hand which she took gratefully. He pulled her up and somehow Athena stumbled, landing into Poseidon's chest with an "Umph." The Goddess of Wisdom felt herself blush and she slowly peeked up at Poseidon through her dark lashes. Poseidon heard Athena's breath catch in her throat and he stared down curiously at her, he was about to ask her if she was okay when a call from the side interrupted them.

"Hello love birds a little help would be nice." Aphrodite whined. "Shut it, we're coming." Athena muttered annoyed, what had just happened between her and Poseidon? They approached a ruffled looking Aphrodite who upon seeing them shrieked.

"Ahhhhh! Daddy wasn't messing around when he said that he was going to turn us into teenagers!" Athena's jaw dropped then looked at Poseidon again. No, no, no! Father would never do this to me! Athena thought frantically.

After helping Aphrodite to her feet Poseidon looked down at himself. His hands were smooth and tan; he felt his face for a beard but found none. His whole face felt smoother and softer. The Sea God's hands clenched into fists, oh Zeus was going to pay.

Poseidon looked up when he heard the others approaching.

"What the Hades happened? No offense Uncle!" Hermes quickly corrected himself.

"It appears that Dad made good on his threat, he turned us into freaking teenagers!" Hephaestus growled out while trying to examine himself.

Everyone was trying to do the same. Artemis was shaking her head and whimpering under her breath.

Apollo looked kind of excited but then again it might have had something to do with the fact that he didn't look in the least bit changed.

Aphrodite sighed and with a snap of her fingers made mirrors appear in everybody's hands.

"Damn I look good...But I'm still going to kill you Zeus!" Hades said coolly, as he smirked into his mirror. He looked like an older version of Nico. He had gotten younger and looked to be around eighteen or so, his face had its original aristocratic look to it and his eyes hadn't lost their menacing look to them. His hair had gotten an inch or so shorter and his skin was still the albino pale that it had been before. His blood red robes had shrunk down with him and his Helm of Darkness still stood atop his dark hair.

"Hey I didn't change that much, what's going to be so bad about this anyway?" Hermes asked himself mostly as he studied his new face in the mirror. His sandy brown hair had gotten shorter and his face had gotten a little rounder. He looked to be around sixteen or so.

"I don't know but I really have a bad feeling about this." Athena answered his question while looking at her reflection. Her gray eyes were somewhat larger and sassy looking, her face turned a little softer. Her black hair grew down to her mid back; she didn't look bad at all. She guessed that she might be around sixteen or seventeen.

"My Gods I can't change myself back!" Artemis screamed. Since she was always the one who changed her image at will and she had thought for sure that it would work. It didn't, and now instead of looking her usual twelve year old form she looked to be around fifteen. Her auburn hair had gotten longer and her face had lost its childlike innocence. Her ice blue eyes were big and her body had changed with her too. She looked down at herself and sighed sadly.

"I guess Zeus put a block on us so we can't change our forms back." Hera said dejectedly. Her husband really was crazy, how did turning them into teenagers help solve anything? The Queen of the Heavens looked way different than what the other Gods were used to seeing. Hera's hair had gotten longer and her face had lost that hard look to it. She looked like the rest of the Olympians; a mere teen. At the most she appeared to be seventeen.

"I don't even know why Father turned me into this!" Hephaestus huffed while pointing down at his teen boy body. But if he was going to be true to himself he had to admit that he liked his new form. His new face was perfect. Sure it still looked a little rough but it was a huge improvement from the other one. His beard had disappeared and his hair had gotten a little tamer. He still had that burly look to him so it was not that bad.

"I look just like Percy!" Poseidon breathed as he studied his new face. His sea green eyes still had their rebellious look to them and his beard had disappeared. His skin looked smooth and tan but not weathered. His face and expression had a brooding look to it and his hair was shaggy and messy. He looked like a seventeen year old Percy, except for a few slight differences.

"Damn I look hot! And not just because I'm the Sun God." Apollo was the only one who was trying to see how his butt looked in the small mirror. "Hey is it me or does this mirror make my butt look big?" Apollo asked as he shoved his rear end in Artemis' face. Artemis scowled and looked at her twin. He looked the same except a little younger. A shaggy blonde with blue eyes stared at her, oh yes Apollo would definitely be able to pass as a regular teen.

"I am going to kill Zeus for this!" Demeter screamed out as she poked and prodded her new face. The Goddess of the Harvest looked just like Persephone. Her stern face had gotten younger. Her brown eyes were sparkling and her hair was the same though a little curlier, her dress had shrunk down with her too; she looked to be around eighteen.

"Well I don't look too bad myself." Ares exclaimed. His cropped hair was still the same; his face though didn't have any scars on it. His eyes were a bright brown red and his body was still full of muscles. He thought that he could maybe pass as an eighteen year old.

"Thank Gods I still look gorgeous!" Aphrodite squealed to one in particular. She looked younger but definitely the same, brown curly hair and eyes that changed in the light. Her face was still very pretty though it looked younger and her red cocktail dress had shrunk along with her.

After a few minutes more staring and looking at each others new form things got awkward. Then from the side came out a moan.

"Ugh…" Everyone ran off to the side of Zeus's throne where the sound had come from. Poseidon, Hades and Hera arrived there first.

"Well damn he turned himself into a kid too!" Hades stated while chuckling. Hera had dropped to her knees and was trying to wake up her husband. Zeus looked nothing like his older self; except for his electric blue eyes which Poseidon was sure were the same. His beard had disappeared and his stern face looked much younger. His suit had shrunk down with him, and he looked around seventeen or so.

"He probably used too much energy to change us all into this and to stop us from turning back." Athena informed everyone. "Okay so why don't you try to wake him up?" Hermes asked his Uncles and Step-Mother. Hera nodded and to surprise of everyone she began slapping her husband's face repeatedly. "Wake up you womanizer, wake up!" She screeched in his ear.

All the Gods in the room couldn't help but let out a snicker. After a few seconds and still Zeus didn't show any sign of waking up Artemis said "Uncle throw some water on him maybe that will get him to wake." Poseidon nodded and with a wave of his hand made a stream of ice cold water fall on Zeus's face. Well at least he still had his powers.

Zeus coughed and instantly sat up "What the Hades was that for?" He yelled looking up at his wife who had a hand raised half way and his laughing relatives. "You wouldn't wake up." Said a much younger version of Poseidon.

With help from Hera Zeus managed to get on his feet, though the room started spinning dangerously when he did. Zeus took a moment to look closely at everyone and then he looked down at himself. His plan had worked! He had managed to turn his immortal family into teenagers. He went and picked up a mirror that was on the floor.

Zeus studied his younger looking face intently; he didn't look bad at all. After a few moments had passed Zeus looked up wondering why the screaming hadn't started yet. Whoops spoke too soon.

"Zeus! What have you done? Why did you turn us all into children? Oh Gods this is going to be then end of the world…" Demeter yelled at him. "Yes Zeus care to explain as to why you turned us all into teens?" His wife asked him coldly, the others were looking at him asking for an explanation.

"Like I said we could learn a thing or two from living as teenagers for a couple of weeks." Everyone turned to him exasperatedly. "How is this going to teach us anything brother? I demand that you change me back this instant!" Said Poseidon, at the same time that Hades yelled at Zeus, "I demand to be changed back too."

Zeus's eyes sparked with anger and those who valued their lives (so everyone but Poseidon and Hades) took a step back.

"You don't demand anything of me Poseidon, Hades, I do as I please and you either go along with this or you can spend some time in Tartarus getting reacquainted with Father. The same goes for all of you." Said the King of Gods as he glared at everybody.

"Drama king." Muttered both of Zeus's brothers, Poseidon didn't even look fazed by the threat in fact he looked a little angry. He stepped right up and got in Zeus's face. Before either one of them did anything rash Athena stepped in between her Father and Uncle.

"Okay both of you calm down, I'm sure that Father had his reasons for doing this and I would like him to explain those reasons please." Zeus nodded "Yes daughter I shall explain my reasons as to why I did this, everyone please sit down.

Grudgingly all the Gods returned to their respective thrones ad sat waiting for Zeus to talk. "I am sick and tired of hearing all of you argue and scream at each other." He saw that Apollo looked like he wanted to interrupt so he quickly continued. "All you ever do when we have to meet, is constantly bicker with each other. You all act like mere spoiled children! By Gods I even think that our children are more mature than us. I believe that living as teenagers for a couple of weeks could be a great learning experience. For all of us. It's time that we actually learned to behave like a family."

He stared at everyone around him and continued "You my children love to spend your time buying petty things and burning money like crazy! Sure we are Gods, but that doesn't mean you get to act as though the World revolves around you, (At this Apollo opened his mouth to protest, that indeed the world did revolve around him. But upon seeing the stern look his twin was giving him, he shut up and continued to listen.) Maybe this might be a good experience for you to learn to appreciate what you have…" Aphrodite, Apollo and surprisingly Athena looked down at their feet guiltily.

"I-I can see what Father is trying to say, I agree with him on the constant arguing. We really should learn to get along better, after all how are we supposed to rule the mortals' world if we can't even respect each other? I also see another good thing that might come from this, we can experience first hand all of the hard ships that our children endure being teenagers and balancing that with being a Demigod. We can treat this like-like a vacation per se." Athena said.

Poseidon gave a heavy sigh and then said "Alright I'm in, as long as Zeus turns us back after a few weeks. Besides I really want to see how Percy acts in the mortal world." He said somewhat giddily.

Hades shrugged "Fine I'm also in." Everyone stared at him in shock. He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Athena does state a good point, Zeus knows we all could use with a vacation." Hephaestus said gruffly, everyone took this as a confirmation from him.

"Well I'm definitely in; it's going to be so much fun being a teen again." Hermes said.

"Alright, alright include me in this scheme of yours." Apollo said smiling.

Everyone turned to Artemis who was sitting right across from her twin, she sighed tiredly and clenched out "I guess I have no choice, besides this could be a good chance of recruiting some new hunters!"Artemis finished, her silver eyes sparkling.

"Well of course I'm in, all of those couples that need to be matched up, I'm going to be very busy these next few weeks." Said an excited Love Goddess. Some of the Gods groaned, already feeling sorry for all the couples that Aphrodite would no doubt be messing with.

"I'm in too." Ares exclaimed smiling at his lover.

"Fine." Said Hera stiffly glaring down at her shoes. She despised Demigod brats and now she was going to have to put up with mortal ones?

"Fine." Demeter said curtly, and then she brightened as an idea came to her mind. This would be the perfect opportunity for her to teach children the importance of eating healthy, maybe get them to eat more cereal too…

"Thank you." Zeus said to everyone sincerely. The King of Gods had another thought "Oh and we are going to have to keep our covers; we can't just go announcing that we're the Olympians." As if he really needed to tell everyone this.

Poseidon asked the question that was in everybody's mind "So what school are we going to go to?" Zeus smirked and then said "Well I heard that Goode is a good school." A moment of silence before Apollo and Hermes yelled out, "Lame!" The Olympians just rolled their eyes.

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Getting Ready for Monday

**Wow you guys are awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing, adding this story to your favorites/alerts subscriptions/ and or adding me as a favorite author. Thanks guys! Anyway I'll upload the next chapter soon and I promise I'll try to make it good. Don't forget to review! I love feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series!**

* * *

><p>"Alright so what's the plan?" Poseidon asked, while looking at his brother expectantly. His previous anger at being turned into a teen had disappeared when Zeus had announced that they would be going to Goode, where Percy also went.<p>

"Well since the mortals are currently taking a week off from school I'll get us enrolled and we start on Monday." Said Athena, who was already sending an email to Goode.

After this Zeus told everyone to pack because they would be staying down in the mortal world, and to take care of what needed to be done so that their sudden disappearances wouldn't cause chaos.

* * *

><p>Hades shadow traveled back to his Palace in the Underworld and immediately began to pack. After finishing that he went to his safe and took out a couple hundred thousand dollars, hey if he was going to go along with this and live in the mortal world he might as well do so in comfort and luxury.<p>

He then remembered to Iris Message Persephone on where he would be these next couple of months, and he somewhat guiltily informed her that Zeus said that she would be filling in for his job. Persephone smiled and asked him to bring her to the Underworld which he immediately did.

Then she, seeing her husband's guilty expression, told him that there was nothing to worry about, and to enjoy this much needed break, she would take care of everything. Hades couldn't help but feel his heart fill with love for his wife.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the world above Artemis was telling her new lieutenant Phoebe of everything that had to be done while she was to be away. "And make sure that you keep a close eye on the girls…try not to set up camp too close to mortals… Remember to take turns riding the chariot…Be very careful with it…" Artemis had a slight suspicion that Phoebe was getting bored of her ranting so she dismissed her.<p>

The Moon Goddess packed her tent and the few things she had here with her, she still needed to go up to Olympus and pack some other necessities. She couldn't believe that Father was making her do this. Then again he did have a point; she was kind of tired of arguing with Aphrodite every time she saw her, not that she would ever admit this out loud of course.

* * *

><p>Up in Olympus Aphrodite was deciding which party dress to pack into her already bursting suitcases. She had been so disappointed when Father had told her that she was only allowed to bring twenty suitcases down to earth with her, but oh well.<p>

Even though the Love Goddess wasn't really thrilled about living in the mortal world for the next couple of months she was sure that she would have some fun by doing what she did best. Hooking up mortals of course, and she'd also heard an interesting rumor from her brother Apollo.

Apparently young Percy wasn't the only Demigod that attended Goode. Nico di Angelo and her half sister Thalia did too. Oh yes Aphrodite would definitely find something to do.

* * *

><p>"Okay, yeah, thanks Iris." Hermes said ending his conversation over the phone. He ran his hand tiredly through his shaggy blonde hair. He would be leaving his job in the care of Iris, Hermes knew that she was very trustworthy and would get the mail (and messages) delivered on time.<p>

He was still a little annoyed at Zeus for making him do this but the old man did have a good point, and this would also be a great opportunity for Hermes to wreak havoc in the mortal's world.

* * *

><p>Down in the deep of the sea Poseidon was explaining everything that happened during the Solstice to Amphitrite. His immortal wife wasn't very happy about him leaving but she didn't complain.<p>

Poseidon had already packed everything that he would take up to the mortal world with him. He was really anxious for Monday to come; he really wanted to see his son Percy. Zeus had thought this up as a punishment but to Poseidon it was more like a treat.

He knew of course that his nephews and nieces weren't quite as excited as him, it obviously had something to do with the fact that they wouldn't be able to be in close contact with any of _their_ children.

* * *

><p>Deep in his forges Hephaestus had just finished packing and was currently tinkering with some scraps of metal, just to pass the time.<p>

His large and awkward fingers molded the pieces into a small tiger figurine. The cat jumped up and began to walk around his hands. The God grinned and slowly put the little figurine down on the ground. Hephaestus gave a heavy sigh. He still wasn't sure how he felt about this whole teenager thing.

It would be nice to get a break from all the chaos that constantly surrounded them, but the thing that was really bothering him was how in Hades were they supposed to fit in with the mortals? He would be lying though if he said he wasn't looking to forward to this, if only a little.

* * *

><p>Up in Olympus, the Queen of Heavens sat in the throne room. She was the only one there and she took the peace and quiet gratefully. Hera found herself contemplating various things about the new predicament they found themselves in. She sighed tiredly; her husband would never learn would he? How would going to a mortal school help solve anything?<p>

Zeus did state a good point _it_ was about time that they learned to behave like a family; it really was quite embarrassing that she being the Goddess of family, couldn't keep her own family under control. Maybe, just maybe this might prove to be a learning experience for all of them.

* * *

><p>The Goddess of Agriculture found herself walking in a lonely field of wheat. Demeter always did this when she felt the need to gather her thoughts. She was still annoyed at Zeus for what he did and she really didn't like the idea of attending a mortal high school.<p>

But what could she do about it? Zeus's word was law and she wasn't sure if he'd been kidding or not about the 'getting reacquainted with Father' thing.' But she sure as Hades knew that she wasn't eager to find out. She subconsciously let her hands graze the top of the wheat stalks, wondering how this whole mess would turn out.

* * *

><p>Once again up in Olympus, Athena sat in her room slowly packing everything she would need for this 'vacation'. She was a little angry that they were going to attend Goode for high school. Barnacle Beard, Uncle Hades, and Father had their children their. She was sure that that was why her Uncles were okay with this.<p>

Although a part of Athena was happy that Annabeth didn't go to the same school as Percy. Apart from romantic reasons of course, it was dangerous for her to be hanging around the children of the 'Big Three'. Their powerful auras' attracted loads of monsters and she was happy in knowing that at least she was somewhere else.

A thought dawned on her, thirteen Gods would be going to a mortal high school, monsters would be swarming the place. She would have to tell this to her Father, he would know what to do.

* * *

><p>Ares was currently packing some weapons he would need to take down to earth with him. He really didn't like the idea of attending mortal school even if it was for only a couple of months. What was his Father thinking, Ares could barely survive through Athena's rants about math and literature and now he expected him to go to high school!<p>

He had to admit though, school sounded better than going to visit his Grandpa in Tartarus. And besides he would have Aphrodite with him so it wouldn't all be torture. Ares knew that Uncle P's kid went there to school too; maybe this would be the chance that he was waiting for. Since nobody would know their true identities (not even the three Demigods) he could totally make the punk pay for everything that he'd done to him.

As long as Uncle P didn't find out of course.

* * *

><p>Apollo, Sun God and twin brother of Artemis was currently filling in his replacement on what needed to be done so the Sun wouldn't melt the world whole. After a very brief explanation Apollo disappeared to Olympus, he wasn't surprised to see his Father and his Step Mother in the throne room. He quickly nodded to them as a greeting and left in the direction of his room.<p>

Tomorrow was Monday! Apollo was giddy with excitement. He would be able to spend time with his favorite cousins and little sister, he couldn't wait. It seemed like night time would never come and as he finally saw Arty leaving in her silver chariot for the last time did he calm down a bit. Tomorrow his life as a normal teenager would start.

**Review please!**

3


	4. New Names For The Olympians

**Hi everyone, so this is chapter four. I looked up all their names in a name book and they all fit their personalities, and traits. Thanks again for the feedback and adding my story to your favorites/alerts/ect. Don't forget to review this chapter because reviews are what keep me going!**

****Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!****

* * *

><p>Monday had finally arrived, and Athena had asked everyone to meet her in the throne room. School would be starting in an hour and everyone was jittery and nervous. Some didn't look too happy at being up this early.<p>

"Alright everyone I have gathered you here to tell you what your cover names are." Athena told the room.

Everyone nodded and she began with the male side of the room. "Father your name is Theodore Colley," Hades and Poseidon snorted in amusement and Athena shot them a dirty look, then she turned back to her Father. "Or Thor for short." Zeus nodded absentmindedly, while Athena went to Poseidon.

"Fish Face your name is going to be Dylan Colley." She told him, her voice flat. Poseidon had to admit that he liked the name; it had a nice ring to it.

"Uncle, your name is to be Salvatore Colley. I hope you like it." Athena said sweetly to Hades. Hades smirked and nodded.

Athena continued around the room, Apollo's name was to be Arun Skyler, Hermes was now Michelangelo Evans, or Angel for short. He seemed to really like his name and he thanked Athena happily.

Ares was Marcel Hale; out of all the males Athena had had the hardest time trying to find a name that would suit Ares' personality and taste.

And last but not least Hephaestus was given the name Fabron Smith.

Then Athena walked towards the Goddesses side of the room.

"Hera your name is now Arabella Carson." Hera nodded and Athena went over to Artemis.

"Artemis your new name is Luna Skyler, twin sister of Arun." Artemis smiled happily at her new name.

"Aunt Demeter your name is April Windlest." Demeter smiled at her niece.

"Aphrodite your name is Harmony McGown and you and I are going to be posing as sisters. I'm going to be Alina McGown." She informed the room.

"Okay so everybody happy with the names I chose?" They all nodded, Athena did choose good, fitting names for everyone.

"Alright then let's get moving school starts soon."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the place?" Ares asked as he stared disgustedly at the various brown buildings that were Goode.<p>

As a pair of girls walked past them, Apollo and Hermes wolf whistled only to be shot annoyed looks by Artemis and the other Goddesses. What the girls were wearing was more revealing than a bathing suit.

"Yes I'm sure; now let's get moving class starts in twenty minutes." Athena said, already walking in the direction of a brown building marked 'Office.' The rest of the Olympians followed her, and as they walked by some students stared at them.

Athena suddenly felt uncomfortable, she tugged on the hem of her skirt trying to pull it down, she knew that she shouldn't have had let Aphrodite dress her, but the Love Goddess had insisted. Aphrodite had made it her personal mission to make the Olympians the most stylishly dressed teens of Goode, and Athena had to admit that she'd done a pretty good job of it.

Zeus was wearing dark blue jeans and a normal gray t-shirt that complemented his eyes nicely, he also had on a thin dark blue blazer, he didn't look as professional as before but he did manage to pass as a teen. His black hair was short and neat.

Hades was wearing black jeans, and a black t-shirt, he was also wearing a black and silver hoodie with skull designs on it. As usual he had his silver chain jewelry and a skull ring on his middle finger. He had let his hair hang normally and it looked good with his pale face and dark eyes.

Poseidon had traded his usual khaki shorts for some light blue colored jeans and a green shirt. His shaggy black hair hung over his eyes making him look mysterious and rebellious.

Hermes was wearing black shorts with white Converse and a light blue t-shirt.

Apollo was dressed in a similar manner except his shorts were denim and his polo shirt was a canary yellow.

Ares was wearing black jean pants and a shirt the color of blood. He was also wearing his regular leather jacket.

Finally Aphrodite had dressed her husband Hephaestus in some dark wash jeans and a brown button down shirt.

Artemis was clad in a mini skirt, much to her disgust and knee length high heeled black boots. She also had a silvery top on, and she and Athena were the only Goddesses who weren't wearing any makeup.

Hera was dressed in some dark colored jeans with heels and a green V-necked long sleeved shirt.

Demeter was wearing a spring dress that reached her knees and black kitten heels.

Aphrodite was clad in white skinny jeans, black Ugg boots and a red silk shirt.

Athena was the only one who had managed to somewhat convince Aphrodite of letting her wear something that suited her taste. Athena still had to wear a denim skirt, but she had a silk blouse on and her favorite hiking boots.

Overall the Olympians' clothes screamed 'Money!' and 'Style.'

"They're looking at us like we're pieces of meat." Artemis muttered as she almost tripped, only to be caught by Hades and Apollo. "Thanks." She muttered to them blushing.

And it was true, as they passed, boys and girls alike stopped to stare, it really was uncomfortable.

"Relax Arty, just try to have fun, and enjoy our time here on earth." Hermes murmured quietly.

When they finally reached the office Athena told everyone to wait outside while she got their schedules. They did so and started talking amongst themselves just to pass the time.

Poseidon suddenly stiffened from his place on the wall and Zeus looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Demigods." Poseidon mouthed and they all turned to stare at the three teenagers that walked by them.

They were walking slowly and were in a row, two boys on either side of one girl. Everyone instantly recognized Percy on Thalia's left; on her right was Nico di Angelo. Percy was dressed in casual jeans, black Converse, and a blue shirt.

Thalia had on black leather skinny jeans, black Converse, chain jewelry and a black t-shirt. Her eyeliner was heavy and dark around her electric blue eyes. She seemed to be arguing with Percy.

Nico was wearing something similar to Hades. Black skinny jeans, and t-shirt with a black hoodie that read 'Deaths' Child', the Gods chuckled under their breaths at that, while Hades smirked lightly. Nico also had on his skull ring that Hades had given to him for his twelfth birthday. The Big Three stared at their children as they passed by, light smiles on their faces.

"I swear Percy if you wake me up one more time like that I will zap you into ashes." Thalia hissed, Percy just shrugged indifferently and Nico started to laugh, but quickly stopped when the other two Demigods glared at him. As the teens passed the Olympians, Thalia's eyes flickered to where they were all standing.

She stared right a Zeus and her eyes widened a little, but then Percy and Nico got her arms and pulled her along.

"Do you think they recognized us?" Poseidon asked Zeus, worriedly. Zeus shook his head; he didn't think that the children would find out about them anytime soon.

At that moment Athena walked out of the office, various papers in her hands. Everyone surrounded her and she began to pass out each of their schedules. Athena let them take a moment to glance at it, and then she asked "Who has Algebra Honors right now?"

Zeus, Hades, Hera, and to her surprise Poseidon all raised their hands.

"Okay, I'm sure that the rest of you can take care after yourselves, remember to be careful and we're all going to sit together at lunch." She said in a bossy voice. They all nodded grudgingly and went their separate ways.

Athena and Hera walked together in front, while the brothers walked behind them, talking awkwardly. After reaching room 207, they entered their new classroom.

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon. But please review!**

2


	5. Meet Ms Hudson

**Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews you left me. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, anyways next chapter we join Nico and Hades in Italian class. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Most of the tables were already filled, so almost everyone had arrived. Hera and Athena approached the teacher slowly.<p>

"Uh hi we're the new students." Hera said somewhat awkwardly as she took in the appearance of her new teacher. The woman was maybe in her late twenties, she had blonde bleached hair and blue eyes. She seemed doll-like, not really what someone would expect an Algebra Honors teacher to look like.

"Ah yes I'm Ms. Hudson, I was told that you would be arriving today. Welcome to Goode!" She said in a nasal voice. Athena and Hera did the polite thing and smiled. Then the teacher's gaze reached to the boys and her blonde eyebrows rose.

Hera cleared her throat slightly and the teacher's gaze returned to the girls, somewhat reluctantly though.

"So after everyone's arrived we'll get you five to introduce yourselves. Your table's over there, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. I'm here for _everything_ you need." She said with an emphasis on everything. She eyed the brothers again, while they shuffled their feet nervously.

Hera and Athena rolled their eyes and pulled them along.

"She seems nice enough." Zeus commented as they were taking their seats, Hera shot him a venomous glare.

Once everyone had sat down the teacher turned, looked at the class and muttered something under her breath.

Then three teens burst through the door. Athena rolled her eyes and muttered, "Look Dylan your spawn's here. And so are Father's and Uncle Hades's."

"Sorry we're late Ms. H, we, uh, were talking to the Principal." Thalia said as she took her seat. Ms. Hudson rolled her eyes clearly not believing the excuse.

"It's fine; just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Percy, Thalia, and Nico nodded.

"Alright class, quiet down. Today we have five new students joining our class. Please give them a warm welcome." Ms. H nodded to them and they stood up and began with the introductions.

"I'm Alina McGown." Said Athena in a clear ringing voice, she then took her seat.

"Hi, I'm Arabella Carson." Hera said.

Then Zeus, "Theodore Colley."

Poseidon, "Dylan Colley.

And finally Hades said in a bored voice, "Salvatore Colley."

Ms. Hudson nodded and then made the students introduce themselves and also said that they should state a fact about themselves.

Honestly the Olympians made no effort to remember the student's names, much less their random information, but they did want to hear about the three Demigods.

"I'm Thalia and those two are my favorite cousins." Thalia said, while examining her nails and pointing to Percy and Nico.

"'Sup Nico di Angelo and Thalia and Percy are my cousins." He said.

Finally went Percy. "Hey I'm Percy Jackson, and uh, Nico and Thalia are my cousins, but they're more like my brother and sister."The class snickered, who didn't know that the three were cousins. Athena just sighed something that sounded like, "Kelp for brains."

Poseidon gave a proud smile to his son, and looked at Zeus's and Hades' surprised faces.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico, that didn't really count as a fact, since you all used the same thing, come up with something original."

"Nuh uh Ms. H, I used it first so only Dea-di Angelo and Perce should have to come up with something." Thalia said, she was about to call Nico Dead Boy but covered it up.

Percy and Nico glared at her, while the teacher sighed.

"Alright let's just forget about this, now everyone please take out your textbooks and turn to page 467 ."

The rest of the class passed agonizingly slow for everyone who wasn't Athena. She was the only one who had managed to answer every question that the teacher asked correctly. Poseidon was bored out of his mind he hadn't even bothered to try to do the work. His siblings and niece were all working though, tsk tsk such goodie goods, the Sea God thought.

As he threw his eraser into the air an idea came to him. Poseidon smirked and began to cut his eraser into tiny little throw able pieces. He turned and looked to make sure that Barbie wasn't looking at him and then he shot. The pink piece of eraser stuck in Athena's hair, the Wisdom Goddess was so entranced by her work that she didn't notice what he was doing.

Poseidon stifled a laugh and continued to throw the eraser pieces. One landed near Hades and the Lord of the Dead looked up with eyes narrowed. Once he saw what his brother was doing his expression turned into that of amusement. Zeus looked up too, first he looked at Poseidon and then at his poor daughter's hair. Zeus just shook his head and went back to his work.

When Athena finally noticed what Poseidon was doing, her hair was covered in pink little pieces. Athena growled and began to remove the things from her hair. "Why did you do this?" She hissed angrily, several students turned back to see what was going on, but Barbie teacher remained oblivious.

"I was bored." Poseidon replied shrugging. Athena closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. This is what Poseidon loved about making Athena angry. Her expressions. Her gray eyes started sparkling with fire and her cheeks got angry red blotches on them.

Her mouth turned into a half pout/ half scowl which Poseidon thought was hilarious and cute. "Gods you're so damn annoying!" She hissed and Hera patted her arm gently. Poseidon grinned and under his breath muttered "You know you love me."

Half an hour later and Poseidon was still bored, he risked a glance over at Percy he realized that his son was asleep. Luckily before the teacher could notice this, Thalia gave him a tiny shock to the arm.

"Gah!" Percy exclaimed and the class went quiet.

Hudson turned to Percy slowly. "Percy what is so important that you had to go and interrupt my class?" She asked in a honey sweet voice.

"Busted." Zeus chuckled under his breath. Percy's face went blank and then he smirked evilly.

"Sorry Ms. H it's just that Nico poked me with his pencil."

Hades rolled his eyes as Poseidon smiled.

By the look on Hudson's face this had happened before in her class.

"Nico please try to keep the poking to a minimum we don't need to repeat what happened last time."

At this the class let out a collective shiver and their faces turned into frowns and grimaces.

"Makes me wonder what happened last time." Hera murmured as she continued to work diligently. Athena shrugged from her place behind the book she was reading. (She had finished her work hours ago.) Finally the bell rang signaling time for everyone to leave.

"Class don't forget page 470 is homework!" Poseidon walked out of the room quickly and snuck a glance at his schedule. Ugh science, he groaned and wondered if any of his family would be there. Suddenly he bumped into someone. A Thalia someone. "Sorry." Poseidon apologized and Thalia nodded a little.

"It's cool, hey you're Dylan right?" She questioned and he nodded.

Then Poseidon realized that he had no idea where the science room was so he decided to ask his niece. "Um could you maybe tell me how to get to the Science room?" He asked her, somewhat shyly.

"Actually I was just heading over there, let's go." She said already beginning to walk while Poseidon grinned gratefully.

**Review!**

2


	6. Hades In Italian Class

**Hi guys! In this chapter we focus mainly on Hades' and Nico's Italian class. Also Artemis is going to be having a hard time in Gym. Don't forget to review, I love the feedback!**

****Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!****

* * *

><p>Hades slowly entered the foreign languages classroom. It didn't exactly say what language he would be studying on his schedule, so he had to wonder what Athena had picked for him.<p>

As he looked around for a place to sit (he didn't really feel like introducing himself to the teacher) something caught his eye. His son, Nico was seated in a desk all the way in the back, before he even knew what he was doing, Hades approached the table where his only son sat.

"Hey is this seat taken?" Hades asked his son.

"No it's not; you can sit there if you want." Nico answered back, without looking up.

Hades set down his stuff and sat down in the hard chair. Only then did he notice what held his son's attention. Nico was texting on a black sleek cell phone. Finally his son looked up. "Oh you're Salvatore? I saw you in Algebra class." He commented as he put the phone away and began to take out some textbooks.

"Yeah and you're…Nico?" Hades asked, and then Nico turned and nodded. Before any boy could comment further the teacher, who had previously been doing something on her computer, turned to the class. "Quiet, quiet!"

Her raspy voice made Hades wince on the inside. He was seriously starting to feel pity to all the Demigods that had to put up with school.

Then the teacher's tone changed. "_Studenti dite buongiorno_." Hades smirked and sent a quick thanks to his niece, Athena. The students all chorused back a "Good morning." Though it wasn't in Italian.

Then a girl's hand shot up. "Yes Anza?" The teacher questioned not bothering to look up. "Ms. Dunes, we have a new student." The girl said pointing back to Nico's and Hades's table. Students all turned back to see who the newcomer was, some girls giggled as they stared at Hades and they nudged each other. Hades kept his face emotionless but he did not like how those girls were staring at him.

"Ah yes, and who might you be?" Ms. Dunes asked approaching their table.

"I am Salvatore Colley Ma'am." Hades answered.

"Do you know Italian? Or did you come to learn some?" The teacher asked him.

Everyone was staring as he responded. "Oh I know a few sentences or two." Hades said shrugging.

"Okay then, let's start us off." Ms. Dunes said in her raspy voice, she turned back to the front and said "_Introdurre voi stessi in Italiano_." She pointed a wrinkled finger to a boy in the front, motioning for him to go first. The boy tried to do so. Key word tried, he simply couldn't get the accent right.

After everyone had introduced themselves to Hades, it was Nico's turn, Hades was really curious about seeing if his son could speak Italian or not. Sure Maria had been able to speak it, but he wondered if his boy had ever even learned it.

"_Io sono Nico di l'Angelo_." Nico said fluently and with a perfect accent.

"Would you like to try to introduce yourself Salvatore?" The teacher questioned.

Hades nodded and said "_Io sono Salvatore Colley_."

Ms. Dunes looked impressed for a moment and then she told the class "Class practice saying the sentences from page 58 of your workbook to each other. I'll be coming around if you need any help." With that everyone began to open their books and started to say the sentences to each other back and forth.

"Um okay do you want to go first?" Nico asked him. "Sure." They each took turns saying simple sentences to each other. It really wasn't very hard and Hades found out that Nico really did speak Italian quite good. He was sure that if Maria was still alive she would've been very proud of their son. Just like he was.

After they were done with that, the teacher came over to them looking mildly surprised. "Done already?" Both Hades and Nico nodded. "Very well, Nico say the first four sentences in Italian please."

Nico did so without hesitation.

"_Ottimo lavoro Mr. di Angelo_." Then Ms. Dunes turned to Hades. "Salvatore please read the sentences on page 59." Hades read the sentences easily. The teacher stayed silent for a moment and Nico took the opportunity to tell Hades "Wow you actually speak it good!" Hades smiled at him.

The teacher finally said "Good job, Nico and Salvatore. I'm sure we're going to enjoy having you in our class Salvatore, so far Mr. di Angelo has been the only one who can actually speak it with the right accent and fluently." With that she turned around just as the bell rang. Nico's face wore a content smirk. He began to put away all the books and Hades did the same. "So catch you later, I guess." His son shot him a wave and then walked out of the classroom. "Later." The word rolled off of Hades' tongue awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Artemis walked confidently in the direction of the Gym. She opened the maroon colored metal doors and stepped into the chilly room, tripping over her boots for the fifth time that morning. She scanned the room quickly and was a little bit disappointed when she didn't see any familiar faces.<p>

Artemis smiled slightly when she saw that the class was girls only. A perfect opportunity to make new friends, and maybe when the time came, to add new Hunters. She sent a quick thanks to Athena, hoping that the Goddess had heard it. Of course that Athena would've wanted her to feel comfortable here; she really was the best half-sister that Artemis could have ever asked for.

As she walked by the girls to put her stuff on the bleachers and to change her shoes they stared at her. She gave them a smile and hoped that she looked friendly enough. Their stares were anything but nice though and Artemis felt the smile slowly leave her face. She took a seat next to a cluster of girls and started taking off the boots.

"Uh hi I'm Luna." She said holding out her hand to the girl that sat closest to her. The girl had blonde hair with pink highlights and her eyes were a dark blue. She was picking at her red nail polish lazily. After hearing Artemis the girl slowly looked up.

"And did I ask?" She sneered back.

Artemis felt her stomach clench. Were all mortals this rude? No… All the mortal girls that she had ever come across with were really nice and sweet. They were usually victims at the hands of pig mortal men, and they were eager to join the Hunt. Artemis inwardly shrugged and finished putting on her tennis shoes. Not a second too late because at that moment the coach walked in.

She was a woman with light brown hair that looked as though it hadn't been washed in ages, but her eyes were hard and calculating.

"Alright ladies line up! Daphne and Amy you're the team captains, pick your girls!" With that and a blow from her whistle she went to sit on the bleachers.

The girl who Artemis had attempted to talk to was the one named Daphne. Nobody even bothered to say hello to Artemis as they all stood in line, and after what had happened with Daphne, Artemis didn't even bother to try.

But the Moon Goddess knew that they had seen her, and that they knew that she was new. What in Hades was up with these mortals?

After the two captains had picked only Artemis was left standing there alone. Daphne shrugged annoyed and said "Fine we'll take Moona or whatever her name is."

Artemis walked angrily towards her and said "It's Luna."

Daphne rolled her eyes and said "I don't care."

Then she led the girls to a side of the valley ball court.

Artemis huffed and turned to see why the teacher hadn't said anything. She might not be an expert on mortal things but she knew that Daphne had just been very rude.

The coach was texting away on her phone oblivious to what had just happened. Artemis sighed and walked over to where her team was standing. With a shout from both team captains, the game began.

Artemis watched as some girls easily caught and hit the ball over to the other side of the net. She had to admit that despite being rude, Daphne and the girls were pretty good at the game. The problem started when Artemis tried to hit the ball to the other side.

Daphne got right in front of her and hit the ball, earning them a point. This continued on, Artemis would try to hit the ball and one of the girls would beat her to it. The Moon Goddess was starting to get really annoyed, but tried not to show it. If these petty mortals wanted to play this silly game, then fine she would let them.

They would see just what would happen when they angered the Moon Goddess. Even if said Moon Goddess was actually in disguise as a mere mortal.

Before Artemis would do something that she would regret later the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. Artemis walked out quickly of the now stuffy Gym.

**Review please!**


	7. Drama At Lunch

**Hey guys, this is chapter seven! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series!**

* * *

><p>Percy and his two cousins had just finished getting their food from the cafeteria line and were walking to their regular table. They took their seats and started commenting on how their day had gone.<p>

Suddenly someone shouted Thalia's name from a table over. They all turned at the same time and found Poseidon waving at them. They waved back and Poseidon mouthed, "Sit with us?"

"Hey isn't that Dylan something? You know the one from Algebra class?" Asked Percy as he stared at Thalia, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Colley, his brother Salvatore has Italian class with me." Nico said quickly.

"He and I are supposed to work on a project that Gretts assigned." Thalia explained to them. Thalia looked at her two cousins and asked them "Do you guys want to go sit over there?"

"But he invited you not us." Nico said picking at his sandwich.

As if on cue Poseidon called Thalia's name and mouthed, "All of you." Percy shrugged and said "Why not."

They picked up their trays and walked to where Poseidon was sitting. They had to raise their eyebrows when they saw just how many people were already seated at the table. Apparently since there was so may people they had to get another table and put it together with the first one.

The Demigods sat down, and Poseidon greeted his niece. "Hi Thalia."

Nico had taken a seat next to Salvatore and they were talking about something or the other.

"'Sup Dylan, these two are my cousins Percy and Nico. They were in Algebra class too; I think you might've seen them." Thalia commented.

"Yeah, hi Percy, hey Nico." Poseidon greeted his son and nephew.

Percy and Nico just nodded because their mouths were already stuffed with food.

"Well these are my brother's Salvatore and Thor." The Sea God said pointing to boys on either side of him.

Then Percy said randomly, "Hey isn't Thor that one guy from that movie. Doesn't he have lightning powers or something?"

Hades and Poseidon stifled a laugh and looked over at Athena. She just shrugged and mouthed, "It was a fitting name."

The Demigods didn't notice this exchange.

Zeus just said, "Umm never even heard of it." Then an awkward silence fell over them only to be broken by a pouting Aphrodite.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Dylan?" Poseidon shook his head; his mouth was stuffed with a sandwich.

"Fine. Hey guys I'm Harmony McGown, Alina's sister. This is my boyfriend Marcel Hale, and that's Fabron Smith," She said pointing to a tough looking guy next to her, and then to a burly looking guy that reminded the Demigods of Beckendorf.

"Um that's Arun Skyler." Harmony said pointing to a blonde teenager.

"Hey Harmony I can introduce myself you know." The blonde guy said, and then he turned to look at the cousins.

"Hi I'm Arun." He winked at Thalia causing her to blush, and Zeus to shoot a warning look in his son's direction.

"Hi I'm April." Demeter said waving to her niece and nephews. She gave them a small smile which they returned.

"Arabella Carson, I'm Thor's girlfriend." Said Hera, giving her step daughter and nephews a cold smile.

"Hi Percy, Thalia, Nico nice to meet you. I'm Michelangelo Evans; you can call me Angel though." Said Hermes his blue eyes shining mischievously.

"Huh Michelangelo, nice name." Thalia commented as she smiled at Hermes.

"Oh I'm Alina McGown..." Said Athena, giving them a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Nico and Percy and Thalia nodded agreeing.

"So you guys all know each other? I'm guessing you're all new because I've never seen you around campus before." Percy said.

Hades thinking fast said "Yeah we just transferred from Omega Academy, we all know each other from way back."

"Cool." Said Thalia, and with that they all continued to eat.

After a few minutes of random chatting Athena asked Apollo, "Hey Arun where's Luna?" Apollo shrugged and looked around the room for his twin.

"Oh look there she comes." And sure enough Artemis was heading over to them, a tray of food in her hands.

Then things went wrong.

As Artemis walked by a table of boys one boy reached out and slapped her butt. Artemis stopped dead in her tracks her silver blue eyes were hard, she turned to face the boy slowly, and at that moment all Hades broke loose.

Apollo stood up, his face was murderous. He stalked over to the table and held out his arm, he was about to hit the guy but Artemis beat him to the punch. She pulled her arm back and with a sickening crack let her fist meet the guy's shocked face.

All conversation stopped in the cafeteria everyone turned to see an angry Artemis and Apollo. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me!" She said in a dangerous voice. They guy whimpered as he rubbed his jaw.

"If you ever as much as think about touching my baby sister you will regret it. Understood?" Apollo didn't wait for an answer instead he grabbed Artemis by the arm and pulled her outside of the cafeteria.

"Jesse's such a pervert." Thalia told the shocked Olympians. "Though I don't think he'll ever try that again on her." She continued. "Remember when he did that to me?" She asked her cousins unaware of the murderous glint that was in Zeus's eyes.

"Yeah." Said Nico stiffly, Percy grimaced and said "He won't ever think about touching you again."

"Yeah after what you guys did to him." Thalia told them smiling.

"After what we did to him? And what about what you did to him?" Nico asked her. Thalia just shrugged but smiled.

"I just hope Luna doesn't get in trouble for that." Athena finally said.

"I doubt it; he was harassing her after all." Hades replied.

They finished their lunch and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Percy, Nico and Thalia entered room 190 ten minutes before class actually started.<p>

"Hi Paul." The three greeted their favorite teacher. Hades, Poseidon and Zeus watched from the door. The Demigods and the human were unaware of their presence.

"Hey Nico, Percy, Thalia." He said taking a moment to ruffle their hair affectionately. "What are you three doing here? Class doesn't start for another ten minutes." Paul told the cousins.

"Well we thought we could come to visit our favorite teacher." Thalia said. Paul smiled and as he turned he noticed the three students that were waiting at the door. Following his gaze Thalia, Nico and Percy turned to the door where Hades, Zeus and Poseidon stood. "Hi, who are you three?" Paul asked them curiously.

"We're uh new. I'm Dylan, and these are my brothers Salvatore and Thor." Said Poseidon pointing at his brothers. Paul was staring at Poseidon intently, and there was no doubt in Poseidon's mind as to what he was thinking. Paul snuck a glance at Percy and then looked back at Poseidon suspiciously.

Finally Paul spoke "Oh well welcome to Goode. Class doesn't start for another couple of minutes so you can look around if you want. Your seats are over there by the back." He said.

Then Paul turned to his step son "Hey son can I talk to you? Thalia and Nico come over here too please." Paul told the Demigods. They shrugged and followed him out of the room.

Poseidon flinched when Paul called Percy son. His brothers pretended not to notice though.

"Yeah Paul?" Asked Percy wondering what he would want to talk to them about.

"Percy is Dylan one of…you guys?" He whispered.

"Huh?" Nico asked confusedly. Thalia hit him on the arm and turned to Paul.

"You mean a Demigod?" She whispered. Paul nodded.

"Um no, he's just a new mortal student." Percy answered. "Wait, what made you think that?" He asked his stepfather.

Paul looked at him and said "Well apart from the fact that he looks just like you, there's…something strange about him."

The Demigods shared a look. After knowing about Percy, Thalia and Nico, Paul had become more sensitive to the mist. He could sometimes see clearly through it or detect something strange.

Finally Thalia snorted and said "Him looking like Percy is already strange enough. But nah Paul, Dylan's just a mortal, it's probably just our auras rubbing off on him or something."

The bell rang and students started to walk into class. Paul gave them a last look before heading in.

Paul had deiced to pair Percy with Poseidon, Nico with Hades and Thalia with Zeus. He thought that his three favorite students would help the new comers be more comfortable in class.

"So... Paul's your Dad?" Poseidon asked Percy slowly. He didn't want to come off as being nosy but he really wanted to know what his son thought of his Step-Father.

"Step-Father actually." Percy corrected automatically.

"Oh." Poseidon responded somewhat awkwardly. Why hadn't Percy mentioned him? His son turned his sea green eyes toward him and for a moment they flickered with sadness.

"Yeah, my Mom and Dad separated when I was really small; I still talk to my Dad though… Once in awhile anyway." Percy informed him, a slight smile on his face.

"And Thalia and Nico are your cousins?" Poseidon asked casually as he doodled on his notebook cover.

"Yeah, from my Dad's side. Um, Nico's Mom died when he was really young, and Thalia…Well let's just say that her situation was a little bit like mine, so my Mom invited them to live with us and they accepted." Percy concluded. Poseidon pretended to frown and gave a sad smile to his son, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, that wasn't any of my business." "It's okay, I don't mind and I'm sure that they don't either." Percy said.

* * *

><p>One super boring (Shh, don't let Blowfish hear that) English class later and Poseidon was ready to take a break. He walked off in direction of room 212 which was Study Hall. Not that Poseidon was actually going to study there, no, the God of the Seas needed a rest from school.<p>

**Review!**


	8. What's Detention?

**Hi! May I present to you chapter eight, hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think about it in a review, I love the feedback I get!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

><p>Ares left the showers feeling pumped. His team had just beaten the other team at football and it was all basically thanks to him. He was just awesome like that. But now he was on his way to pick up Aphrodite from class so that they could then head to English together.<p>

As Ares searched through the throng of people that had amassed themselves in the hall he found his lovely girlfriend talking with a guy. Ares narrowed his eyes and walked over to where they were standing.

Aphrodite turned when he heard him approach and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Hi." She breathed into his neck.

"Hey, missed me?" He asked her. She stepped out of his arms and nodded, that's when he noticed that her eyes were a cold shade of blue. A sign that she was either really mad, or annoyed.

The boy that had been talking with Aphrodite approached them."Yes?" _Punk. _Ares asked him. The other male ignored him instead he turned to Aphrodite with a half pitying/half amused expression.

"So this is your boyfriend? I still think you can do much better." He didn't even give an angry and shocked Ares a chance to reply instead he turned on his heel and left.

"Wha-who-why? Who the Hades is he?" Ares seethed finally able to form a sentence.

Aphrodite's blue eyes turned to him. "His name is Andrew, and he was in my class just now. He asked me out and I told him that I already had a boyfriend. And well, like you just heard, he told me I could do much better."

"I'm going to kill that little punk." Said Ares, already beginning to walk in the direction that this so called Andrew had left.

"No you won't. Remember what Daddy said about keeping our covers. Just calm down you know that I love you and only you. He's a nobody." Aphrodite told him sweetly.

Ares smirked and hugged her waist; she leaned her body into his and smashed her lips roughly against his.

As luck would have it, the vice principal was walking down that same hall at that very moment. When she saw two of her students engaging in disgusting acts she immediately barked out "You two, separate! No PDA! Detention to the both of you, to be served on Wednesday afternoon. Report to room 213!" With that and a cold look to both students she stalked off.

They were both too shocked and angry to even bother asking what this 'detention' thing was.

"You know so far this school thing isn't going well." Aphrodite muttered while pouting.

* * *

><p>Hephaestus was currently making a birdhouse in woodshop class. It was the closest thing that the school had to a class where one could make something. Apart from the arts and crafts class room of course but that wasn't really Hephaestus' thing.<p>

He hummed slightly as his skilled fingers began to sand the wood. In the hour that he had been here he had already completed his birdhouse project, it only needed to be painted.

The other mortal students hadn't even begun to cut the pieces out of the sheets of wood. Hephaestus had to admit that he was somewhat enjoying this. Oh sure it might not be the metal and fire that he was accustomed to but it was close enough. And that all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"Oh Gods my feet are killing me." Artemis complained as she began to take off the death traps that she'd been forced to wear all day.<p>

"Don't be such a baby Artemis, beauty hurts you know." Aphrodite said as she sat down on the love seat.

Instead of answering her half-sister, Artemis closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch tiredly. She opened them once she felt a presence next to her.

It was only Uncle Poseidon and as he leaned back he asked loudly "Zeus did you already order the pizzas?"

Her Father came out of the kitchen a sleek cell phone in his hand. "Already did, they should be here in thirty minutes." He informed as he took a seat on the recliner.

Demeter walked out from a room wearing a mildly annoyed expression. "I don't se why you had to go and order a greasy pizza when I am perfectly able of making something healthy right here." She groused as she took a seat on the rug, near Poseidon's legs. She grabbed the remote from Aphrodite and changed it to the cooking channel.

Hera came out of the kitchen and sat on the arm rest of her husband's chair, "I agree. Mortal food is so disgusting and greasy, it makes you fat." She said, as she wrinkled her nose.

"Nuh uh, mortal food is delicious. It's so yummy and crispy and full of flavor." Hermes argued as he sat on the fluffy white rug.

"Yeah and besides if we eat it and get fat we could just change our forms, we are Gods you know." Apollo said in an all-knowing voice as he took a seat near Hermes.

"Exactly… you know what? I've never understood why Dionysus doesn't change his form into something more appealing." Hermes wondered.

"Maybe he just likes looking like an old drunk hobo." Apollo answered matter-of-factly as he shrugged his shoulders. Aphrodite giggled and Poseidon smiled slowly.

Zeus turned to his sons, nose flaring angrily. "Do not talk about your brother when he's not here to defend himself." He thundered.

Hermes and Apollo didn't get a chance to reply because at that moment the doorbell rang.

Hades walked out from his room and headed to open the door. "The pizza is here!" He yelled.

"Well that was fast." Zeus commented as he began to rise.

After a minute he came back to the living room with five pizza boxes in his hands. He had barely set them down when Hermes and Apollo bean to fight for the first piece.

"Ares, Athena, Hephaestus! Food's here." Zeus called. The three came out from where they were and each grabbed a slice.

"Why pizza?" Athena asked her Father confusedly. "Well, it's our first night here at our new apartments, and we did manage to survive the first day of school, I thought that celebrating with pizza seemed appropriate." Zeus said as he took his first bite.

The others shrugged and began to eat also. Hera and Demeter watched on with disgusted expressions as they all ate, yes that includes Hades.

"Hey Uncle I didn't know you liked pizza." Artemis commented as she nibbled on her slice of cheese pizza.

"Eh, Nico got me hooked on it; Persephone doesn't like it though she says it makes you fat." Hades answered shrugging.

When everyone had finished eating, Athena asked everyone bossily "Did all of you already finish the homework we were assigned?"

Eight pairs of blank eyes stared at her. "Wait we were supposed to do the 'homework' thing they assigned? I thought that was just random papers, I threw them away." Aphrodite said as she filed her nails.

"Aphrodite," Athena sighed tiredly. "Yes you were supposed to do that homework, it's meant to be turned in tomorrow." Athena told her.

Aphrodite just rolled her eyes, uncaring.

"Wait so you're telling me, that all of those papers I received that my teacher told me were homework, I have to do them?" By the end of his little speech Apollo was practically yelling.

"Yes Apollo I believe I just explained that."

"What about you Athena have_ you_ finished your homework?" Poseidon asked her with eyebrows raised.

"Of course I did." Athena shot back in a haughty voice.

"So Athena dear, since you already did all your work, is there any way that you could maybe do my homework for me?" Zeus asked his daughter hopefully.

"No, you're each supposed to do your own work, or else that would be cheating." Athena scoffed.

Everyone looked crest fallen, everyone except Poseidon and Hades.

Athena wondered why they didn't look worried or annoyed like the rest of the family. She shrugged inwardly; perhaps they didn't care, she then turned back to the others.

"Okay, who still has to do their work?" She asked them trying to be patient.

Everyone raised a hand, except Hera, Poseidon and Hades. Hera cleared her throat and said "I'm almost done with all of mine." The Olympians all raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Good, now Poseidon and Uncle Hades did you do the work or not?" She questioned them.

"Don't sound so skeptical, niece, I already finished all of my work." Hades drawled. Everyone looked at him now. "What, I am actually responsible you know." Hades said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, good. Now Fish Face have you finished all of your work?" Poseidon turned to her and nodded.

"Really?" She asked disbelieving. Most of the others were wearing similar expressions. "Yes really, if it told Percy that he had to be more responsible with school work then I'm not going to go and be a hypocrite. I'm already done with all the assignments." Poseidon said casually.

"Wow." Aphrodite muttered in surprise and she wasn't the only one.

"Fine, everyone get you homework and start working on it now. If you need help I'll be right here." Athena said.

Everyone slumped over to the backpacks and book bags they had been carrying during the day and began to take out papers and textbooks.

The rest of the night passed slowly for the Olympians. They had never had to do work quite like this: math problems, maps, reading textbooks and answering questions. And that's how the rest of the evening and most of the night was spent.

When everyone had finally finished all of their work (yes as shocking as it may be that includes Ares too) they stayed watching some bad sitcoms on the plasma.

Athena had managed to put together some of the homework that Aphrodite had thrown away, tomorrow the Love Goddess would have to really use her charm to get out of trouble. As everyone was lounging around and watching T.V., Ares asked a question out of the blue. "Hey 'Thena what's detention?"

Athena turned to him, surprised. "Why… Did you get detention Ares? And on your first day too?" Athena asked him, her voice level rising.

Ares nodded sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Aphrodite and I were kissing in the hall and this mean ass teacher came and told us to stop with the PDA and that we had detention Wednesday afternoon." Ares said.

Hera narrowed her eyes and screeched "Ares language!"

"So what's detention O-Wise-One?" Asked Hermes casually as he changed the channels.

Athena sighed and then recited as though she was reading from a dictionary "Detention is when you get in trouble for doing something inappropriate on school premises. Usually it involves dress codes, talking back, late homework, lying, cheating, etcetera. Detention is usually served during lunch hours or in the afternoon. The purpose detention serves is to discourage students from acting out." She said all of that in one breath.

"Holy Apollo, so you're saying that they won't feed you during lunch detention? That's horrible!" Apollo gasped dramatically.

Everyone ignored him.

"Well as interesting as this little family bonding time has been, I believe it is time for all of us to go to bed." Hades drawled. He got up from the couch and stretched. He nodded his good-nights to everyone and then left to his room.

"Good night everyone." Hephaestus said gruffly as he too went in direction of his room.

"Bye, Arty, 'Thena, Hera, Auntie Demeter, and Aphrodite!" Apollo shouted in a little kiddy voice as he waved at the Goddesses. After the girls had all left to their apartment (which was right across the halls from theirs) Poseidon stood up and waved good bye to his brother and nephews, and then he let to his room.

"Good night Father." Apollo and Hermes said simultaneously as they left to the room they shared. "Good night Apollo, Hermes." Zeus said as he stood up and after giving a pat to Ares he too retired for the night.

**Review, please! **


	9. The Trouble With Cell Phones!

**Okay sorry I couldn't update yesterday but my computer didn't want to work. Anyway I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter I thought it was kind of crappy…On another note, 199 reviews? You guys are the absolute best! Tell me what you think about this chapter in a review! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

****Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Or the song Womanizer by Britney Spears****

* * *

><p>The next morning, Poseidon was rudely awakened by the sounds of someone knocking on the front door. The God of the Seas groaned and blearily opened his eyes. Still half asleep he padded out to the hallway and looked for any signs of life.<p>

Apparently everyone was still in bed, everyone except the person that was currently trying to break the front door, that is.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He yelled annoyed.

He turned the locks and slowly opened the door to reveal five Goddesses who all happened to be staring at him amusedly.

"Athena?" He croaked confusedly.

Athena looked at him; eyebrow raised, yet once she noticed that he was only clad in silk dark green boxers turned away, a faint blush covering her cheeks. Aphrodite's lips curved into a smirk, but before she could comment Hera screeched at her brother, "Poseidon, why aren't you dressed yet? School starts in fifty minutes!" She yelled at him.

"Wait, what? What time is it?" He asked as he looked at Demeter.

"Seven ten, Uncle." Artemis answered promptly.

"Oh Styx!" Poseidon shouted, without as much as another word to he girls he ran back to the hall and began to wake everybody up.

Twenty hurried minutes later, a really pissed off Hades (He's not a morning person), and with much help from the Goddesses the guys were finally dressed and ready to go. They all took the elevator down to the main lobby and walked out the doors.

"So how are we going to get to school?" Ares asked as he craned his neck, looking for a car or something that would serve as transportation. When he found none he turned back to Athena waiting expectantly.

"Well we are going to be taking the bus!" Athena informed as she turned to look at everyone with a fake cheerful expression.

"The bus...Can't it be something more stylish like a Maserati or something?" Apollo complained, his face twisted with an expression of disgust, while Aphrodite nodded her head, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"No." Athena replied with a frown.

"But why? The bus is for losers." Apollo whined.

"Well then welcome to Loser-Ville, Apollo because we are taking the bus!" Athena said angrily.

"Please? We can like go buy a car or something." He continued to whine. The other Gods rolled their eyes at Apollo's childish behavior.

"No, we're taking the bus and that's that." Athena snapped furiously.

"Talk about PMS." Hermes singsong to Poseidon and Apollo, who both grinned widely.

"Athena's right, if we did this was also for you to learn to get along without all of your fancy and expensive toys." Zeus told Apollo seriously.

"But why the bus-?" Apollo's complain was cut short because at that moment an atrociously colored, polluting machine pulled up in front of them.

"Ugh!" Hera groaned. The bus doors slowly opened and the Olympians reluctantly steeped inside. Shouts and the smell of sweat was the first thing to greet them. It was a little hard trying to find twelve empty seats for the Olympians to sit in, when the bus was already packed full, but finally they managed.

Hera and Zeus ended up sitting together, Artemis and Apollo did too. Athena and Poseidon (much to her disgust) sat together.

Poor Hades he had to sit next to a blonde girl who kept trying to get his attention. The Lord of the Dead was very nervous about what Demeter would do to him if she thought he was cheating on Persephone. "Uh listen, I already have a girlfriend." Hades told her after the fifth time that she asked him out. She pouted and turned to the window. Hades sighed relieved, at least that was taken care of.

Hermes and Demeter together, and were talking about who knows what. Ares had managed to 'convince' the guy who was sitting next to Aphrodite to trade him places. And the Lord of the Forges was very happy at being seated next to a pretty but shy girl that he'd met in Woodshop class the day before.

After a couple of stops the bus made a turn and stopped in front of some apartment complexes. Three teens that were all leaning against the wall began to walk casually in the direction of the bus. They slowly made their way inside, Thalia then Nico and finally Percy.

The Gods stared at the cousins in surprise; the three walked all the way back and found two empty seats. They didn't seem to notice any of the Gods, and soon began to talk amongst themselves.

Zeus shot a glare at Hades when he saw that Thalia was sitting next to Nico. Hades, in return shot him a nod and a smug smile.

"They all live together?" Athena asked Poseidon. He nodded in confirmation.

"This is so disgusting." Hera whined as she ducked a piece of paper that was thrown near her direction.

"Agreed." Zeus said as he looked around the bus full of screaming, overly hyper teens. After what felt like ages they finally arrived at Goode.

They Olympians all gratefully walked out of the bus and formed a circle around Aphrodite who was trying to get their attention.

"Okay I brought these down here with me, I'm sure you've seen the _others _use them. So we wouldn't want to stick out would we?" She asked them, a smile on her face. She opened her designer handbag and began to take out expensive looking cell phones.

"Harmony you do know that these attract monsters that are looking for their next meal right?" Artemis sneered.

"Of course I do Luna dear, but these are specially made, they won't attract any unwelcomed guests. So don't you worry your pretty little head off." Aphrodite said in a too-sugary-voice (the kind that clogs arteries) while patting Artemis' head like a dog.

The Love Goddess began to pass out the cell phones to everyone except her Father, as he already had one. "Sweet, these are pretty cool." Apollo commented as he examined his phone.

"I hope that you don't mind but I took the liberty of personalizing each one to match your tastes and needs." Aphrodite said.

"What exactly do you mean by personalizing?" Athena asked her half-sister suspiciously. Aphrodite grinned and said "Oh you know I added some ringtones and stuff…"

"Just that?" Hephaestus questioned her. Aphrodite nodded her head eagerly.

"Okay well thanks." Poseidon mumbled, and with a wave he began to walk to Algebra class.

"See ya'll later." Hermes and Apollo left to class.

Nods of goodbye were exchanged and everyone went off in separate directions.

* * *

><p>Athena walked inside of the classroom and quickly went to her seat. She definitely didn't want to arrive late to Ms. Hudson's class. The teacher was sitting at her desk typing away furiously on her keyboard oblivious to everyone around her. Only when the bell rang did that shake her out of her trance.<p>

Athena chewed on her lip and neatly rearranged the papers that had been homework from last night. She turned to look at her Uncle, Step Mother and Father who all already appeared to be bored.

"Class, pass up the homework from last night please. Quickly now! And if you didn't do, it raise your hand."

Athena grinned evilly, and looked over in direction of Percy. She was expecting him to be the first to raise his hand. If the boy was anything like Poseidon (and everyone said he was) then he shouldn't be very responsible when it came to school work, or anything of that sort. Then again last night Poseidon had finished his assignments, so maybe miracles do happen. Poseidon turned and stared at her as though reading her mind he smiled a very smug grin when Percy didn't even so much as look up. The boy's hand stayed down.

Damn it! She cursed in her thoughts, now she couldn't complain to Annabeth about how irresponsible he was…Then again tomorrow would be another day and Jackson might not do his homework that time. Athena was taken out her thoughts when she felt something vibrate in her lap. She froze and slowly opened her book bag. Inside her newly acquired phone was vibrating urgently.

She reached a hand inside and brought the phone out, making sure to keep an eye on Hudson. Who was calling her already? She hadn't even had the phone for an hour. She slid the screen open and sighed when she read the alert signaling that she had a new text message. From Dylan. She hit the view button and scanned the content quickly.

_Hi_

Really? He had risked both of them getting caught playing with cell phones just to text a two lettered word. And when they were sitting so close, why didn't he just say it out loud?

_Stop texting me Dylan. _She wrote back and continued to work on the papers that Barbie had passed out.

_Does it bother you? _Was his reply.

_Yes! _She quickly typed.

_Then no. ;) _

_Just stop. _She angrily wrote. Almost immediately the phone began to vibrate.

_Why?_ He wrote back.

She looked up at him and gave him a glare.

_Why? Because I don't want to get in trouble that's why! _She answered.

_You won't, Barbie's too busy to notice much._ He typed back. She could hear him chuckling from her seat.

_Poseidon! I'm not in the mood to be playing games with you._

_So then what are you in the mood for? _

_Killing you._

As soon as the text was sent, she heard an annoyed snort from somewhere and immediately looked up. Hudson was looming over her wearing an annoyed expression. Athena gulped and clenched her hands into fists. Zeus and Hera looked up and once realizing what the situation was they looked over at their daughter wearing mildly amused expressions. Hades just shook his head and whispered something to Poseidon.

"Alina you cannot be texting in class, it's against the rules. I'll be taking that; you can pick it up at the end of the day. Oh and detention on Wednesday. " Barbie reached out a manicured hand and tore the phone away from Athena. Athena was blushing furiously; everyone's stares were on her. Some were pitying while others were amused and smug. She gritted her teeth and shot Poseidon a venomous glare. Thanks to him she had ended up in detention. Poseidon stared at her for a moment, his green eyes swirling with guilt then he turned away.

Barbie was already at her desk when Poseidon called out "Wait, take mine too I was texting her, it was my fault. She shouldn't get detention." At this most of the females in the room began to coo "Aww he's too sweet." And "Look he's taking the blame for her." Zeus spluttered, surely he must have heard wrong. Poseidon, taking responsibility for his actions? Somebody alert the press! Hera was probably thinking something along the lines of that too. Hades just rolled his eyes; his family was much too childish for their own good.

Ms. Hudson walked back to Poseidon and gave him a regretful smile, "Dylan, please give me your phone, detention to be served on Wednesday afterschool."

* * *

><p>Hera was sitting in English class taking notes diligently on whatever she thought was important. The teacher Mr. Blowfis, who also happened to be Percy's step father, was actually a pretty good instructor. She finished writing the first page of notes in her neat cursive and was about to flip the page when suddenly a song rang out.<p>

_Womanizer, woman, womanizer oh womanizer oh you're a womanizer baby you, you, you are! _

_You, you, you are. Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer! _

Hera with a start, realized that her bag was the source of the sound. The whole class had gone quite, but a couple of students were snickering.

Hera slowly opened her bag and took out her phone. Mr. Blowfis approached her and told her. "Arabella you're not supposed to be playing with your cell phone during class." He reached out a hand and Hera blushing, gave him her phone.

"Now you can come by my office after the school day is done and I'll give it to you. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention on Wednesday." Hera nodded numbly.

Before she had given the phone to Blowfis she had checked the caller I.D. and the one who had been trying to reach her was none other than her very own womanizing husband, Zeus.

So that's what Aphrodite meant by 'personalizing'. Oh that girl was going to get a lecture from her, did she think that it was appropriate to embarrass her like that by putting that ringtone when Zeus called? Hera should've learned her lesson after what happened to Athena. If she'd turned the damn phone off then none of this would've happened.

* * *

><p>Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all reluctantly made their way inside of the classroom. They were the few that had arrived and as he looked around Poseidon whispered "Hey where's Blowfish?"<p>

Percy seemed to be thinking the same thing because he asked loudly "Where's Mr. Blowfis?" The substitute turned and slowly looked at Percy.

He was a man maybe around his forties, he had a really mean expression to his face, and the look he was giving to Percy was anything but nice.

"Mr. Blowfis is in a meeting, so I'll be the substitute for this class." He growled out.

Thalia, Nico and Percy groaned, but quickly stopped when the teacher gave them the evil eye.

One look at his face and the 'Big Three' knew that they were going to have trouble.

"Crap." Poseidon muttered under his breath.

The first couple of minutes went relatively well. It started to go wrong when the teacher (Mr. Kramer) asked Nico to read a passage from his English book.

"Um I can't." Nico replied.

Mr. Kramer raised a bushy eyebrow "Why not?" He asked rudely giving the boy a glare.

Hades growled in the back of his throat, his dark eyes narrowed.

"Um because uh-" Nico stammered shifting nervously from the cold glare he was receiving.

"He's dyslexic that's why." Thalia snapped angrily. She didn't like the tone that the teacher was taking with her cousin and he was supposed to have a report from Paul already informing him about Percy's, Nico's and her dyslexia.

The teacher turned to her instead his mouth curved into a sneer. "I believe that that is not the appropriate way to talk to a teacher. Detention young lady." Thalia flushed angrily but before she could retort a cold voice rang out.

"Why? She didn't talk back or anything. She simply told you that Nico has dyslexia and that's why he can't read." Percy intervened.

"Does that stop him from trying his best to read the passage Mr. Perseus?"Kramer asked him slowly.

"It's Percy." The boy clenched out, if there was one thing that he absolutely hated about adults was when they called him Perseus instead of Percy.

Poseidon really didn't like this guy and from his brothers' glares he could tell that they weren't very keen on him either.

"Fine, you didn't even want to give it a try and you two are talking back. Detention for the three of you." He said pointing a finger at the three angry cousins.

"What the hell? That was so damn unfair, we have freaking dyslexia for the God's sake!" Thalia ranted under her breath. Percy and Nico patted her arm comfortingly, though they too were glaring at the teacher.

**How about a review to keep me going?**


	10. Do All Demigods Feel Like That?

**Hi guys! So I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer. Hope you all like it, tell me what you think about it in a review! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**Special shout out to Moe Simpson for being my 200th reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

* * *

><p>Hermes entered the Detention room reluctantly. How would he explain all of this to Hera when she realized that he wasn't going to come home straight after school? She would get all 'motherly' and start to nag (much like Athena) and he didn't really want to go through that.<p>

The only good thing he could see from all of this was the fact that Apollo was going to have to go through the same thing.

"Did you tell anyone that we got detention?" Apollo asked him as they took a seat.

"Nuh uh, but I think Uncle P knew, anyway it doesn't matter 'cuz he's going to be here too." Hermes answered.

"Yeah I know Ares and Aphrodite are too, they told us on Monday remember?" Apollo whispered. The teacher who had previously been reading a novel, looked up and gave them a glare, "No talking allowed!"

"Okay, okay…." Apollo pouted.

At that same moment a figure slowly made her way through the door. Hermes' jaw hit the floor and all Apollo could do was sputter disbelievingly "A-At-Alina?"

How in Hades did Miss Goodie-two-shoes end up in detention?

The Goddess of Wisdom gave them the most hateful glare she could muster before going to sit on one of the nearby desks. Athena quickly took out a huge book and lost herself in its pages.

"Well at least we won't be getting a lecture from her; I wonder what Dad's going to say once he finds out his precious, responsible daughter landed in detention." Hermes snickered, but quickly shut up when the teacher stared at him.

"Oh look here's Dylan." Apollo muttered. He waved at his Uncle who grinned back.

"Hey Angel, Arun." Poseidon whispered as he put down his backpack on the chair. The three looked back at the door when they heard footsteps approaching.

Hades swaggered in, and after giving a sneer to the teacher he went and took a seat next to them. "Uncle?" Apollo and Hermes whispered amazed, oh this just kept getting better and better.

"Hades, what are you doing here?" Poseidon asked his brother.

"I corrected the teacher, twice, and she considered it 'talking back' so she gave me detention." Hades drawled casually as he leaned back on the chair.

Poseidon snorted but whatever comment he was about to make was cut short by the sound of someone giggling.

Aphrodite and Ares entered the class and after seeing everyone, they went and took a seat near them.

"Hi guys, Uncles." She said in a bubbly voice. Ares just grunted his hellos.

"'Sup Harmony." Hermes said with a wink.

"That little group over there-separate! No talking allowed, now take out something to do and work on it!" The teacher yelled finally fed up with all the chit chat.

To the surprise of everyone, at that same moment Hera walked in, Zeus trailing awkwardly behind her.

Hera, once she noticed that her family was gathered there, blushed a cherry red and closed her eyes tiredly.

The Olympians in the room couldn't believe it, even Athena looked up from her book a shocked expression on her face. "H-Arabella? Thor?"

Zeus took his wife's hand and guided her to where the Gods were all sitting.

"Hera, Zeus? My, my, this is a surprise." Hades said chuckling.

"Oh shut up, Hades." Hera snapped as she dug through her book bag for something to occupy herself with.

The sound of the door opening once again caught the attention of the Gods and they all turned back to see an annoyed Moon Goddess walk into the room.

"Luna?" Apollo questioned confusedly, as his twin took a seat next to him.

"Hello." Artemis greeted her family in a dull voice.

"Why are you here?" Poseidon asked his niece, eyebrows furrowed.

"The boy that I punched informed the principal and I got in trouble." She answered flatly. Without another word, she following her half-sister's example, brought out a book and immersed herself in it.

"Wow, who else is going to end up here?" Hermes whisper asked to no-one in particular.

The Gods shrugged before Zeus asked, "What I would like to know is how you two ended up getting detention."He commented as he stared at Apollo and Hermes.

The brothers shared a look and a sheepish smile before they turned to their Father.

"We kinda got dared to do something, and they caught us on the school cameras." Hermes began slowly.

"Yeah, but because it was our first offence, they let us off with a detention." Apollo finished happily.

"How many times do I have to tell you kids to be quiet?" The teacher yelled angrily. He gave them all a glare and turned to look at the clock that hung on the wall.

The door opened once again and everybody turned to see the Goddess of the Harvest herself enter in quickly. Without as much as a glance to the teacher she grabbed a chair from nearby and plopped herself next to Poseidon.

"Aunt Demeter? What are you doing here?" Aphrodite asked gasping.

Everyone turned to a flustered Demeter, yes even Athena. Before she could explain as to why she was in Detention Ares whispered, "Wow, we just need that old blacksmith dude, and the party's complete!"

"Shut up Ares, I want to know why our Aunt is here." Athena hissed.

"As do I." Zeus and Hades agreed. Demeter's shoulders slumped and she quickly whispered out "I might've been force feeding cereal to some kids this morning." She said innocently.

Ares, Apollo and Hermes laughed under their breaths and Hades just rolled his eyes. The teacher looked up and sighed tiredly, and then he went back to his novel.

"Athena dear what are you doing here?" Demeter asked her favorite niece in shock.

"Fish Face over there was texting me during class and we got caught." She quickly whispered to her.

"Oh." Demeter said nodding, after everyone else explained the reasons as to why they ended up getting Detention they all stayed quiet for a couple of seconds.

The teacher took this moment to take role-call and as he was about to call the last names, three teens burst through the door. Nico, Thalia, and Percy all quickly went to the teacher's desk and waited patiently.

"Jackson, that corner. Grace, take that one. Di Angelo you're over there." He barked out, pointing to different locations around the room.

Thalia glared and hissed "Thalia." While her cousins just muttered "Yeah, yeah we already know." The teacher put down his novel, looked at the clock and then said "I'll be back in five minutes, I have to go use the restroom." Then he all but ran out of the room.

The cousins quickly jumped up from their designated places on the wall and grabbed some chairs and huddled together. The Gods just watched on silently, the Demigods hadn't seemed to notice them yet. The Olympians wondered why the teens were acing like that. The teacher had said that he would be back in five minutes, and when he found them away from their corners they would surely get in trouble.

Percy leaned back on his chair and propped his feet up on the desk, his cousins followed his example. When the teens finally noticed the too quiet Gods they were surprised to say the least. "Oh, hi what are you guys dong here?" Thalia asked amusedly.

It took a little bit of time to tell them why they were there but once they were done they all began to talk with each other. After a couple of minutes Percy suddenly gasped out an "Oh Crap."

Thalia turned to him lazily, "What's up Perce?" Percy ignored her instead he turned to Nico.

"Hey Nico can I borrow your cell? I left mines at my locker." Nico nodded and passed him the cell phone.

"Who you gonna call Percy, Annabeth?" Nico asked with an eyebrow raised and a smile on his lips.

Percy blushed lightly as Athena groaned.

"No." The Son of Poseidon replied quickly.

Thalia sighed and then said, "Let me guess you forgot to tell Sally that we had Detention today huh?" She asked him smirking lightly and shaking her head. Percy one hand on the phone nodded sheepishly. The Gods stayed quiet and Percy decided to put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Sally answered. Poseidon stiffened and he swallowed a lump that came to his throat. Percy and the others were oblivious to this.

"Uh hey Mom..." Percy began awkwardly.

"Percy? Why aren't you home yet? Are Nico and Thalia there with you?" Her tone took that of a worried mother, and the Goddesses couldn't help but smile. Sally really was a great woman.

"Yeah Aunt Sally we're right here with Perce." Nico spoke into the phone.

"Oh okay, where are you guys?" Sally asked them.

"Oh um we're kind of in Detention." Percy answered slowly.

"Oh Percy, Nico, Thalia what did you three do this time?" She asked exasperated but everyone could hear the underlying tone of amusement in her voice.

"Nothing, Paul's sub from yesterday was really mean and well he gave the three of us Detention." Percy explained

"Alright, as soon as you're out I want you to come straight home. I made chocolate chip cookies." At this all of the males licked their lips thinking of the chocolaty treats.

"Ooh yes!" Nico said pumping his fist. Thalia shook her head at his childish antics.

"Kay Mom," Percy answered.

"Bye Aunt Sally." Thalia and Nico said simultaneously.

"Bye kids." With that, Percy snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Nico.

"So uh why aren't you all worried that the teacher might come in any second and catch you guys like that?" Apollo asked them.

Thalia snorted and quickly said "Don't worry, whenever Mr. Brown says he's going to take a bathroom brake he actually goes to the teacher's lounge and stays there for like half an hour watching re-runs of some soap operas."

Hades chuckled as did Poseidon. "So the girl you just called, that was your Mom?" Hermes asked them curiously. "Uh huh." Percy replied distractedly.

* * *

><p>The three Demigods walked out of the Detention room quickly. They had already said their goodbyes to the Gods and they walked down the empty halls chatting idly.<p>

The Olympians walked behind them though at a slower pace. As usual Poseidon Zeus and Hades were at the front and they kept their ears cocked for any comments that their children might make.

Thalia suddenly turned to her cousins. "Man I wish we didn't have to come to school tomorrow. It's going to suck!" She groaned as she fiddled with a piece of her raven hair.

Nico nodded empathetically, a frown on his face, but Percy just looked confused.

"Wait what's tomorrow?" He asked both of them, his sea green eyes looking confused.

Thalia stared at him disbelievingly while Nico shook his head sadly. "You seriously don't know what tomorrow is Percy?" Nico asked him.

"Um Thursday?" Percy answered slowly.

"No Kelp Head tomorrow's career day." Thalia said exasperatedly.

"For Dad's only since they did Mom's last year and it didn't work out so well." Nico added.

Percy grabbed both of their arms and stopped walking. The Olympians stopped in their tracks and hid behind a wall. They all watched as the Demigods talked.

Hermes suddenly asked "Hey isn't this considered like stalking? Don't you think it's a bit weird that you're spying on your sons and my sister?" He asked his Uncles and Father.

Surprisingly it wasn't only Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades who shushed him but the other Olympians as well. They really wanted to know what the cousins were talking about. They all turned back to the teens.

"What's the big deal if you guys don't want to do it then why don't we just ditch and go catch a movie?" Percy asked them in a 'Duh!' voice.

Athena muffled an outraged gasp at the suggestion of skipping school, while her family rolled their eyes at her reaction.

"Because, stupid, this is going to count for ten percent of our grade in all classes." Thalia told him, rolling her electric blue eyes. She began to walk in direction of a low wall that was part of a fence and when she reached it she sat down on it. Her cousins both joined her and the Olympians moved closer, making sure to stay hidden.

"I still don't see the problem; Paul can do all of our presentations. I mean you live with me, you share my room, you call my Mom, Mom, heck I don't consider you my cousins anymore." Percy ranted, at this both Thalia and Nico looked at him in surprise and shock.

Percy grinned and said "You're more like my brother and sister now." Thalia gave a smile and Nico chuckled.

The Goddesses all cooed an "Aww he's so sweet." And Zeus and Hades looked at Poseidon in surprise. Who knew that Poseidon could make such a humble and kind son? Eh Percy probably got that all from Sally, Hades and Zeus deducted.

"Thanks Perce, I guess you're right…It's just that sometimes… Sometimes I wish that our Dad's were mortal." Thalia looked around to make sure that no one was within hearing range.

She looked at Percy and Nico and then continued, "Maybe then they would act like the parent figures we need them to be. I mean it's great that you have Paul and everything but I've always wondered what it would've been like if we grew up knowing our Fathers. Having them take us to school, and be there for things like Career Day. Would that have helped anything? I always ask myself that. Would Luke not have turned to the dark side if Hermes would've actually visited him? Would I not have been turned into a damn pine tree if my Dad cared for me, helped me? And I know what you're going to say 'but he preserved your soul in the tree' but the fact is I was still a tree for five freaking years!" Thalia exclaimed a bit angrily.

The boys looked at her lost for words, and the Gods were too. Hermes and Zeus looked pained and the others were wearing sad expressions. Thalia looked down for a moment and then a heavy sigh escaped her lips. She continued, "Do you guys have any idea that back then I used to wish I could talk to my Dad? I was always a little jealous of you Percy, Uncle Poseidon always seemed to care for you. Heck, even Uncle Hades cares for Death Boy over here, more than Zeus does for me. Remember when we went to Olympus after we saved Artemis? Your Dad looked so proud of you, and when everyone voted to kill you he vouched for you. And I had to join the Hunters because it was obvious that Zeus would not have had stood up for me the way your Dad did for you." She finished her speech slightly out of breath and a silver tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

She wiped it away quickly, looking annoyed.

Both boys were shocked, Thalia never cried. Ever.

Finally Nico scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thals." He murmured gently. She let out sigh and put her head on his shoulder, wiping her eyes.

Percy moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders. Percy looked down at her, sure she might be older but after all that they had been trough he considered her like a little sister. "Hey, it's okay. Do you think that I've never felt like that? Thalia we've all wished to talk to our parents, to have them be there for us as we grow up. How do you think I felt when after returning the Master Bolt to your Dad, my Dad called me a wrongdoing? A mistake. That hurt Thals, but we all go through that every day. And in their own crazy way our Fathers care for us, I'm sure of it."

The Goddesses were all sniffling and Aphrodite, Demeter and Hera were glaring at the God of the Seas. The three stayed like that and it suddenly began to drizzle, the Gods knew that Zeus's mood was causing this.

Finally Thalia gave a watery smile and hugged both boys, "I don't know what I would freaking do without you guys." The three stood up and the last thing that was heard from Percy was "Come on guys, let's go home. Mom's probably worried about us." The Gods stayed quiet for a moment not caring if they got wet.

They all had the same though running through their minds.

Do all Demigods feel like that?

**Review please, so I can post the next chapter soon!**


	11. A Gift From The Gods

**Hey guys! So first off I want to say that school is going to start on Monday. :( I'm going to try my best to update every two days, so bare with me. This chapter I actually dreamt it and I decided to post it, I'm not really sure about it. I mean I thought it was cute but not overly fluffy, so you guys will have to tell me what you think about it in a review! Thanks for reading guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series!**

* * *

><p>The God of the Seas lay in his water bed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about the day's events. His mind replayed the conversation that they'd overheard that afternoon over and over again.<p>

_How do you think I felt when my Dad called me a wrongdoing? A mistake? That hurts… _

Oh his poor Perseus. He loved his son; he really did, but because of the stupid Ancient Law Poseidon wasn't allowed to show just how much he adored the boy.

He couldn't help but feel guilty, and he knew that his brothers were probably feeling the same way.

Poseidon turned on his side and sighed deeply, how could he show Percy that he did care for him? Tomorrow was Career Day and instead of having him there he was going to have Blowfish. A part of him wondered what Hades and Zeus thought about Blowfish being Nico's and Thalia's Father figure in the mortal world. He didn't like it of course; he wanted to be the only Dad in Percy's life.

_A mistake…_

He hadn't known that that was how his son felt; then again he wasn't there for him three hundred and sixty five days a year like Sally was.

Percy's word's had cut through him deeply, just like Thalia's had with Zeus.

But how could he show his son that he _was_ there for him? That he cared for him and most of all that he loved him? He shut his eyes tightly and thought.

Perfect! And it wouldn't only be for Percy but for Thalia and Nico as well. Why in Hades hadn't he thought of that earlier? These thoughts were running through his mind as he ran in direction of Hephaestus' room.

Once arriving outside the door, he knocked three times. Poseidon heard some shuffling before the young face of his nephew appeared in front of him.

"Uncle? What may I do for you?" Hephaestus questioned politely.

"May I come in?" Poseidon asked slowly.

"Of course please do." The Lord of the Forges stepped aside to let his Uncle enter. Hephaestus went and sat on a nearby chair and he motioned for Poseidon to do the same.

"Hephaestus do you remember what I asked you to make for me a coupe of months ago?"

The God of Blacksmiths nodded and then asked "Would you like me to give it to you right now Uncle?" When Poseidon nodded in confirmation, Hephaestus went over to his bed and reached for something underneath. He came back with a small silver box in his hands which he quickly handed to his Uncle.

"I brought it here with me because I had a feeling that you were going to ask for it." He explained. Poseidon grinned gratefully and said "Thank you." Hephaestus nodded and went back to his chair. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes; Poseidon gently fidgeting with the lid and Hephaestus staring at his Uncle intently. Finally Hephaestus broke the silence, "If I may, does this have to do anything with what happened today?" Seeing his Uncle's look of shock he quickly continued. "Aphrodite was telling me about it." At this a slight blush appeared on Hephaestus' cheeks.

"Yes, this has to do with what happened today. And I'm hoping that this might help fix some things." Poseidon replied with a sad smile on his handsome face.

Hephaestus nodded and then Poseidon stood up, "Thank you, very much." His Uncle thanked as he left.

The Lord of the Forges just smiled and hoped that the ones who were to receive the presents liked them.

Poseidon's next stop was Hades' room.

After knocking twice on his door a cold voice rang out, "Come in." Poseidon opened the door and was met by the complete opposite decoration of his room. Poseidon looked around for his brother, Hades' back was facing him and he was staring out the balcony.

"Hades." Poseidon began as he took a seat on the silky black bed. Hades turned, "Poseidon." A moment of silence before the Lord of the Dead finally asked "Well what is it that you want to speak to me about?" Poseidon fidgeted and instead of answering passed the box over to his brother.

Hades looked at Poseidon suspiciously and then at the box.

"Go on open it." Poseidon invited. Hades did so; very gently he took the lid off the box and peered inside. He raised and eyebrow and turned to his brother, eyes questioning.

Poseidon sighed and said in a thick voice, "Well after the conversation that we eavesdropped on today I stayed thinking. Tomorrow is Career Day and our children are going to have Blowfish do all of their presentations… I wanted to tell them that we support them. And even though we can't be there for every moment of their lives we do care for them..."

"Alright then what do you suggest we do?" Hades asked playing along. In all honesty he had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Actually I already had something in mind." Poseidon muttered as he took the forgotten box in his hands.

"Oh." Hades whispered finally understanding the meaning behind the box. At first he had thought that the continents inside the box were for them.

Poseidon gently took the first necklace out. It was an elegant piece, a long gold chain studded with small green emeralds and pearls. And hanging from it was an exact replica of Poseidon's trident made of bright gold.

The second one was a choker-style necklace. It was a white gold chain that was studded with blue sapphires and small white diamonds, hanging from it was a replica of Zeus's master bolt. It radiated the power that the bolt had for sure. It was very pretty, elegant but it was obviously meant for a female.

The third was a silver chain, studded with black diamonds and red rubies. Hanging from it was a silver and black crown much like Hades' Helm of Darkness.

"I had these made for Thalia, Nico and Percy." Poseidon explained as he put the necklaces back into the box.

At the mention of his son Hades looked at Poseidon intently. "I was planning on giving these to them on their birthdays but it seems like a more appropriate date has come."

"You had one made for Zeus's daughter and one for my son?" Hades questioned, tone somewhat disbelieving.

"Well yes, they are my niece and nephew and I love them like I love Percy." Poseidon said truthfully.

Hades didn't know how to answer that.

A moment of somewhat awkward silence before the Lord of the Dead broke it again. "Who made them?" He asked.

"Hephaestus. They are designed to help them control their powers and to use them without wasting so much energy. It makes them more powerful too." Poseidon informed him.

"Okay, so do we send the package to them or not?" Poseidon asked, looking at his brother for an opinion. Hades nodded slowly and they left in direction of Zeus's quarters.

* * *

><p>Thalia, Nico and Percy were getting ready for bed and as they finished brushing their teeth and came back into their shared bedroom a package appeared at the computer desk.<p>

The three Demigods stayed still for a moment wondering what the heck was inside the box that had just appeared from thin air.

"Open it Percy." Thalia urged. Percy shrugged and slowly went to the silver box. He took the lid of and looked inside. He couldn't contain the gasp that escaped his mouth. "What is it?" Nico questioned as he and Thalia moved closer and peeked inside.

"Oh My Gods." Thalia whispered.

"They're for us?" Nico asked his cousins disbelieving. He slowly took the peace of jewelry marked with his name out of the box. He examined it carefully and after a moment's hesitation put it around his neck. Percy was busy reading the note that came attached to the lid.

"Look at this Nico, Thalia." Percy said as he passed them the note.

_We are always there when you need us most._

"It's from our Dads." Percy sighed. He went to the box and took out his own necklace. "They're so pretty." Thalia murmured as she stroked her choker. "And look they have replicas of our Dads' weapons hanging from them!" Nico observed. The three closed their eyes and sent a silent thank you to each of their Dads.

* * *

><p>The next morning as Thalia, Percy, and Nico were entering their first class, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades came out of nowhere and Poseidon said "Hey Thalia, nice necklace you got there." Thalia blushed and gently fingered the bolt. "Thanks Dylan, it was a present from my Dad. Nico and Perce got ones too." Zeus, Poseidon and Hades shared a discreet smile.<p>

**So what'd you think? Please tell me in a review! Thanks for reading.**


	12. Is April Single?

**I am so, so, sorry guys! I know that I promised to update every two days but this week has been really hard. School totally sucked. I hated my first week, and my computer wouldn't work so I had to write most of this chapter on a notebook. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys left me, I really appreciate it. Hope you all like the chapter and don't forget to leave me a review! (Seriously all of your reviews made up for my crappy day.)**

* * *

><p>The next half of the day was dedicated to all of the different career presentations. The Olympians had managed to get themselves out of that one with various excuses and lots of mist usage.<p>

Overall the Gods thought that the mortals had some pretty boring jobs.

_Who would want to be an electrician when you could just control lightning?_ Zeus thought while rolling his blue eyes.

The last presentation was Paul's. Thalia, Nico and of course Percy were up on the stage helping him. "…And so that's why being a teacher is the best job in the world!" Blowfish exclaimed, finishing his speech. Everyone clapped politely while the three Demigods that were on stage went and gathered around Paul.

Thalia gave him a hug, while the other two gave him hi-fives. Poseidon, Zeus and Hades watched on, sadly.

* * *

><p>Lunch finally came for our favorite Love Goddess. The first half of the day had dragged on so slowly and she really wanted to go home. She sighed dramatically and turned to the rest of her family. They were all busy having a good time and talking with each other to notice her.<p>

Even Ares wasn't there to keep her company; he had decided that it was more important to try out for the football team than it was to spend time with his girlfriend. That definitely didn't earn him bonus points in Aphrodite's book.

Sighing once again the Love Goddess laid her head down gently onto her hands. Hearing her sigh, Hermes turned to her curiously. "What's wrong Harmony?" He questioned, his mouth stuffed with food.

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose and stared at him, a disgusted expression on her pretty face. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting." She reprimanded annoyed.

Great now she was sounding like Athena, or worse; Hera! Aphrodite shivered inwardly at that last thought.

Hermes rolled his blue eyes and turned away from her. Aphrodite once again put her head on her hands and looked up when she felt someone's stare on her. She slowly raised her eyes to meet the gray, cold, calculating ones of her half-sister, Athena.

"Hi sis." Aphrodite greeted dully. Her voice didn't carry its usual bubbly tone, Athena noticed.

"Hello Harmony." Athena replied while slowly picking at her salad. After a moment of thick silence, Athena knew that something was definitely up with the Love Goddess. Aphrodite could never stay quiet for longer than a minute. She was always ranting about love or thinking out loud about which couples needed to be matched up.

"What's wrong?" Athena questioned casually as she twirled a piece of lettuce with her fork. Aphrodite looked at her for a moment before answering, "Nothing…it's just that I'm kind of bored." She was somewhat whining by the end of her sentence, but she didn't really care.

Athena brought the fork to her lips and held Aphrodite's stare for a couple of seconds. "Okay so what do you want me to do about it?" She asked a little sarcastically.

Aphrodite didn't seem to notice this though. Before the Love Goddess could say anything else, Athena asked again, "Hey, why aren't you at cheerleader tryouts? I thought you'd be the first one over there. Or did you already go?"

"Cheerleader tryouts?...Why are they holding tryouts if it's already the end of the year?" Aphrodite asked Athena.

The Goddess of Wisdom shrugged and answered, "I don't really know but apparently big games are coming up and some of the old cheerleaders quit. So they're holding tryouts for new people to join." Athena told her. As soon as the words left her mouth Aphrodite ran past her, muttering a quick, thanks.

It was obvious to anyone with half a brain as to where the girl was headed. Athena thought as she chewed on her tasteless salad.

* * *

><p>Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest and cereal nut walked out of Science class quickly. Class had been so tiring, and she was really craving some Cheerios. She really wasn't paying much attention as to where she was going, so she had to gasp when she felt someone collide with her.<p>

The boy that she'd crashed into cursed under his breath and began to pick up the papers that were strewn all over the floor.

Demeter bit her lip and quickly bent down to help pick up the things. "I'm so sorry; I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm really, really sorry." She apologized as she handed the papers back to the boy. Even though his eyes were somewhat covered by his long bangs, there was no doubt in Demeter's mind as to who the boy was.

Only one other person would wear that much black and since the boy standing in front of her obviously wasn't Hades, it had to be none other than his spawn Nico di Angelo.

"It's okay April, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going either." Nico said. His cheeks were tinted with a light pink color as he accepted the papers from her. Demeter was pleasantly surprised when he called her April. He had remembered her name, even though they hadn't really talked to each other. She gave him a small smile and then left to her next class.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang; it was finally time to go home. Unfortunately for Poseidon he had to go to the library with Thalia to do some research for their project. He waited outside of the school with his brothers. The rest of the Olympians had already gone home.<p>

They finally saw their children approaching.

"Hey Dylan, Salvatore, Thor." Thalia greeted her Father and Uncles.

"Hey." Nico said.

Percy just nodded at the three.

"Hi guys. Thalia, is it okay if these two come? They have to do some research too for some of their work." Poseidon asked Thalia, while pointing at Hades and Zeus.

Thalia nodded smiling, "Sure, Percy and Nico are going to go too." She said.

Then Thalia snapped her fingers, remembering something. "Oh crap, I left my laptop at home. Do you guys mind if we go get it?" She asked the 'Big Three.'

They shook their heads and then began to walk.

"So do you guys live far from here?" Zeus asked them.

"Not really." Percy answered quickly. Hades and Nico were talking about something that happened earlier that day. Poseidon's mind was racing with thoughts; he was going to see Sally! Would she recognize him? Oh Gods she probably would! He thought frantically. They were almost at the apartment when Nico asked something out of the blue. "Um hey is April single?" He asked the brothers shyly.

"April Windlest?" Zeus questioned eyes wide. _Surely he couldn't be talking about Demeter could he?_ Zeus thought.

Nico nodded.

The 'Big Three's mouths dropped in absolute shock before Hades choked on his saliva and began to cough violently.

Poseidon stopped in his tracks and looked momentarily stunned before he began to laugh uncontrollably.

Zeus was just shaking his head and staring at the three Demigods with an amused expression. Nico by that time was blushing a bright cherry red.

"Why do you ask that?" Hades questioned sharply as they resumed their walk. Thalia was staring at Nico with eyebrows raised, and her electric eyes were a little colder than usual. Zeus didn't fail to notice this, and he groaned internally.

"Nico's just really curious and loves to ask stupid questions, sorry if he offended you by asking that…but are you going out with her?" Percy asked Hades slowly.

Nico turned to glare at his cousin and then turned back to Hades who had gone a green color in the face.

"Oh God no! Never, she's like a really annoying sister to me." He all but shrieked, his eyes were wide.

Poseidon and Zeus were rolling on the ground trying to control their laughter. Finally when they boys had calmed down they continued down the sidewalk.

"So, Nico, why did you ask that?" Poseidon questioned his nephew, with a small smirk.

"No reason." The boy quickly squeaked.

"Do you like her?" Thalia asked him, with her arms crossed.

"No! I was just wondering and being my natural curious self is all." Nico replied staring at Thalia. His cheeks were a little pink though and everybody noticed this.

_Damn you Zeus! This idea of yours is going to be the death of me I swear!_ Hades ranted in his head.

"Sure you were." Percy drawled disbelieving.

"I'm being serious Perce." Nico replied rolling his eyes. A couple of minutes passed before the Son of Hades decided to open his big mouth again.

"But you know what? April reminds me a lot of my step-mom. Like seriously." He stated thoughtfully while he put his hands inside his pockets.

The 'Big Three' stopped dead in their tracks; they were all wearing fearful expressions.

Percy and Thalia shot their cousin a warning look, but after seeing that Nico was being serious Percy decided to answer.

"Per-Penelope?" Percy asked him quietly as the Gods watched on with bated breaths. _If they figured it out, they were in deep trouble!_ They were all thinking. Thalia seemed deep in thought too, and she turned to stare at her cousins.

Nico nodded slowly, a hand on his chin. "Yeah." He replied. "April looks a lot like Penelope." He muttered under his breath.

The three Demigods shared a look; they didn't notice the Gods staring at them with worried expressions.

They finally arrived at the apartment and they all entered inside. It was nothing neither big nor fancy, but it felt like home. The Demigods put down their backpacks on the couch and began to walk in direction of the kitchen.

After looking at each other the Gods followed quickly. Poseidon was a nervous mess inside. He was going to see Sally!

"Hey Mom we're home!" Percy shouted as he opened the door.

"Oh and we brought some friends from school." Thalia added.

Sally's back was facing them, and she was cautiously taking out some cookies out of the oven.

"Hi kids." She greeted, still not facing them.

Percy waved a hand at the chairs, motioning for the Gods to sit down. Poseidon looked Pale as he stared at his mortal love's back.

Finally Sally turned to them, a plate of fresh baked cookies in her hands.

Once she saw Poseidon and his brothers the plate dropped to the floor. Sally's face turned white and then a bright pink. "Oh Gods." She muttered as she stared at Poseidon.

**Dun, dun, dun! Anyway that little scene with Nico asking if April was single was completely innocent. So if any of you were freaking out about this turning into a Demeter/Nico thing rest assured, I could never bring myself to write that! I just put it in there because I thought it would be hilarious once they find out that the 'teens' are actually the Olympians in disguise. Please leave me a review with your thoughts about the chapter! I love the feedback I get! Have a good weekend everyone! **

**-Tigress Princess**


	13. Where's That Dang Laptop?

**Hey guys! I'm currently in school posting this new chapter. Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys left me; I really, really appreciate it! I am so shocked, 406 reviews? I freaking love you guys! And I'm sorry that I didn't get to respond but I barely had anytime to write this chapter! Please don't forget to leave me a review! I love the feed back Thanks for reading. Oh and IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p>Sally felt the urge to gasp. She was sure that she was blushing a bright pink by now.<p>

What was Poseidon doing here?

And in company of his brothers no less?

"What are y-?" Her question was cut short by the look he was shooting her. His eyes were wide and he was shaking his head frantically. 'Don't ask! I'll explain when later! They don't know it's us!' He mouthed worriedly, motioning at his son and nephews.

Now she really was confused, so let's review. The three most powerful Olympian Gods were sitting in her kitchen. In company of their own children who also happen to not know that they are actually hanging out with their all-powerful Dads. And their all-powerful Dads don't want them to know that it's actually them posing as teenagers.

Was this some sort of spying thing? Checking in to see if they were okay?

"Mom are you okay? You kinda spaced out for a minute." Percy told her. She shook her head slightly and looked away from where the Olympians were sitting.

"I'm-I'm fine, just a little surprised. I thought that you three were going to the library." She lied convincingly.

"We are, we just came to pick up Thalia's laptop." Percy explained. Thalia and Nico were already picking up the mess that she'd made when dropping the plate of cookies. Sally smiled and gently took the rag from Thalia's hands.

She bent down and cautiously began to pick up the pieces of broken ceramic. After throwing them in the trash and washing her hands, she turned to her son, niece and nephew. "Aren't you going to tell me who you're friends are?" She asked with mock seriousness.

Hades, Zeus and Poseidon suddenly felt uncomfortable. Nico nodded and spoke before his cousins could. "Right," He drawled, "That's Dylan, Salvatore and Thor. They're brothers." He nodded to each God when their name was mentioned.

Sally fought the urge to let out a laugh. Dylan? Really? He did know that his name meant 'son of the sea' right? Looking into his eyes and at his sheepish smile, she knew that he did.

"Um hi Ms. Jackson." Zeus greeted awkwardly. Sally turned to him and after offering a small smile said "Hello Thor, it's nice to meet you, and please call me Sally." She requested politely.

Hades just muttered a "Hello." There was a minute of awkward silence before Thalia cleared her throat and said, "Okay you guys can stay here while we go look for my laptop." She grabbed her cousins' arms and towed them out of the kitchen.

As soon as she was sure that the teens were out of hearing range Sally turned back to the Olympians. She felt a little nervous but shook it off.

"Hello Lord Zeus and Lord Hades. Poseidon." She said. Zeus and Hades nodded, but Poseidon stood up from his seat.

"Sally!" He squeaked, voice almost cracking.

"Smooth dude." Hades said sarcastically.

"May I know what you are doing here?" She asked not rudely but curious. "We-we uh came down here to um learn some things." He whispered nervously.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "So you turned yourselves into teenagers to be able to learn something from school?" Hades cracked a smile at that. And Zeus smirked. Poseidon shook his head and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Uh no," He sighed tiredly."We came here to spend some quality time with our children, so they can't know it's us because that would cause trouble with other Demigods."

It was part of the truth, so technically he wasn't lying. But Sally didn't look convinced; she leaned on the counter and asked him, "Bu why can't you tell them who you really are?"

His stare turned intense, "They can't know. No one knows that the Olympians are down here on Earth posing as teenagers…to learn some life lessons." He whispered the last part under his breath but Sally heard all the same.

"Please Sally just promise that you won't tell them who we really are!" Poseidon begged. Sally nodded slowly, "I promise." She murmured. The brothers let out a sigh of relief.

Further commenting was interrupted by the yell that came from a room. "AUNT SALLY HAVE YOU SEEN MY LAPTOP?" Thalia yelled.

Sally smiled while shaking her head, "No honey but try checking underneath that mess your cousins call bed." She called back.

"Um maybe we should go help them look for it…" Zeus suggested already standing up. Hades shrugged and began to follow, before they were out the door they both turned back to Sally. "Sally, thank you for taking care of my daughter, you are a really great woman and I'm glad she has you and Perseus here for her." Zeus said, he gave her a slight smile and walked out.

"I agree, thank you for taking care of Nico." The God of the Dead thanked. With a nod he too left the room. Sally was shocked to say the least; she turned back to Poseidon and murmured playfully, "So those are the annoying, selfish, and heartless brothers I never got to meet huh?" She asked him.

Poseidon chuckled. "How have you been?" As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to slap himself.

Really what a stupid thing to ask! Sally laughed lightly and murmured a "Fine."

A moment of silence before Poseidon asked cheekily, "So no hug? Not even a 'Good to see you'?" His green eyes were sparkling with mischief as he approached her, his arms open.

"Sorry but I think it's going to be a little weird hugging you when you're in teenager form." Sally replied with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>Hades and Zeus entered the room that their children had left to earlier. The first thing they noticed upon entering was the fact that there were three beds.<p>

Three beds.

"They share a room?" Zeus hissed, the vein in his temple was throbbing dangerously.

"Apparently so." Hades drawled. The room wasn't very personalized like he'd thought it would be. The first bed had its comforter in a dark blue color. And there were fluffy pillows to go along with it; one was in the form of a small plush eagle. Thalia's bed, obviously. On the wall were a couple of posters of some rock bands.

The second bed was adorned in a blue green comforter and pillows. There was a poster of a golden trident hanging from the wall.

And last but definitely not the least, Hades turned t the last bed. It was clad in a black silk sheets and comforter. There were no posters but a small nightstand right next to the bed. Hades' eyes zeroed in on the small figurine that stood there proudly. It was him, in figurine form.

Zeus nudged him out of his thoughts, "Hades look at this." He pointed to the large painting that was hanging on the wall. It was a painting of them three.

They were all standing, holding their own weapon in hand. Zeus, proud, handsome and grim, just like a King. Poseidon, regal, powerful and rebellious like always. And him cold, aloof, and aristocratic, the God of the Dead himself.

They were standing together and even though they looked different you could see the underlying similarities too.

At the bottom of the painting a name was scribbled in black ink.

Rachel.

"Ugh were is that damn-" Thalia stopped when she noticed them. Her eyes went wide before she elbowed her cousins to get out from underneath the bed. "Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Percy asked nervously as he looked around his room.

Zeus ignored the question and instead turned to his daughter, "So you guys like Greek mythology?"

**Reviews motivate me to write faster! **

**Okay so I have this new idea for a story. I'm not really sure about it, half of the time it seems like a good idea and the other half not so much. I can't really say anything about what it's going to be about but it's going to be funny. And it's also going to be centered on the Gods. It's not going to be connected to this. So should I post it or not? Tell me in a review! Love you guys! Oh and wish me luck at school ;)**

**-Tigress Princess**

2


	14. Finally Friday!

**Hi guys! Long time no see right? Hehe…Okay I'm really sorry for the late update. It's just that I haven't had anytime to write. I had tons of work this week and I was up writing this chapter Saturday night at 12:54 A.M. So I'm sorry if it's really crappy. The next chapter will be the dance, and maybe something else too…I really want to say thank you to all of those who reviewed and who wished me luck in school, you guys are amazing and I love you all! I'm so sorry that I didn't get to personally say thanks but like I said I barely had time to write this chapter. Don't forget to review guys!**

* * *

><p>Friday morning finally came for the Olympians. They would just have to make it through the day and then finally they would get to enjoy their weekend.<p>

Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera and of course Athena all sat in Algebra class, listening to Hudson drone on and on about something.

Actually Hera and Athena were the ones who were paying attention to what the blonde teacher was saying. 'The Big Three's minds were on something else entirely.

Every couple of seconds or so one of them would turn to stare at the clock and then at the door, as though waiting for someone to walk in through it.

"Where the Hades are they? They're already twenty minutes late…" Zeus muttered under his breath as he looked at the clock for what seemed the hundredth time that morning.

"Calm down Zeus, perhaps they just didn't feel like coming to school today. I know I didn't." Hera offered disinterested, while rolling her eyes.

Poseidon and Hades both wore worried expressions, though the Lord of the Dead tried to mask his.

The God of the Seas let out a heavy sigh; he was seriously starting to get worried now. What if something had happened to them? He knew of course that Perseus could take care of himself, as could Thalia and Nico…but that didn't really help lessen any of his anxious feelings.

The children hadn't gotten on the bus in the morning and they obviously weren't in class right now.

At that exact moment Thalia and Percy burst into the class room, they were slightly out of breath and their faces were flushed, but otherwise they seemed perfectly fine.

Poseidon and Zeus both let out a simultaneous sigh of relief as they looked at their respective children. But where was Nico? Hades stared at his niece and nephew intently, waiting for them to explain Nico's whereabouts.

The two teens walked over where Hudson was standing and after a moment's explanation they turned and walked over to the only desks available, which happened to be right next to where the Olympians were sitting.

"Hi guys." Thalia breathed as she sat down.

"Hi Thalia." Zeus and Poseidon greeted her. Athena and Hera gave the girl a curt nod before they turned back to their work.

Hades was unable to contain his curiosity any longer though because he quickly blurted out, "Where's Nico?"

Percy and Thalia shared a look before they turned back to their Uncle. "Um he's kinda sick…he woke up with a slight cold." Thalia said with a small grimace.

"But he's okay right?" Hades asked his niece, his tone of voice was leaking with worry.

"Oh yeah he's fine. He had a headache this morning and was coughing a bit, but he'll live." Percy informed him dismissively.

That didn't really help ease the worry that Hades was feeling, in fact he got more worried. Was his son okay? "So that's why you guys weren't on the bus this morning?" Athena questioned curiously her eyes never leaving the paper she was writing on.

"Yeah…that and the fact that we woke up really late." Thalia answered with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Apollo and Hermes were in Science class. The Sun God was just about ready to fall asleep, and as his eyes began to droop closed Hermes decided to poke him.<p>

"Ow what the Hades was that for?" Apollo hissed as he rubbed his arm.

"You were falling asleep." Hermes answered with a shrug. Apollo narrowed his eyes and contained the urge to hit his half brother. "So…you bored?" Hermes asked Apollo quietly.

Apollo rolled his eyes and answered, "No of course I'm not, why do you think that I wasn't just about to fall asleep?" He asked sarcastically.

Hermes nodded and then flashed him his let's prank an unsuspecting someone grin.

Apollo's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he quickly began to shake his head, "Oh hell no, the last time you had that grin on your face we almost ended up getting arrested and sent to jail." He hissed.

Hermes' grin turned into a frown for a second, but then his eyes got a cute puppy look to them.

"Please? We're just gonna mess with the teacher a little. Nothing too drastic." He begged while batting his eyelashes for effect.

Apollo sighed, and then knowing that it wouldn't be long before he gave in he said, "Fine. But Dad better not find out."

* * *

><p>Demeter sat in Health class, diligently taking notes about the presentation that the teacher was giving.<p>

It was interesting, and she really was trying to pay attention, but her mind seemed to have, well a mind of it own, because it kept wandering back to the conversation that she'd had with Hades, the previous evening.

The Goddess of the Harvest shook her head slowly. She couldn't believe what Hades had told her about Nico. It was slightly disturbing how her nephew had asked about her being single or not. And then what the boy had said about her looking just like Persephone…

Hopefully Nico wouldn't be finding out the truth about them anytime son, because then that would just be majorly awkward for everyone.

* * *

><p>Hephaestus walked in the direction of the lunch room, his mind was on other things.<p>

He couldn't wait until wood shop class, and he really couldn't wait to see the girl that came with said class. He had been too shy to talk to her, but hopefully that would change today.

As he walked by the main hallway he noticed that some people were putting large colorful posters on the wall. He walked closer to one and quickly scanned the paper's contents.

**_Goode's Annual School Dance_**

**_When: May 15th_**

**_Where: Gym_**

**_What: End of the year school dance. Formal wear. Everyone must attend. Dates are not necessary but are allowed._**

**_See you there!_**  
>It read in fancy cursive. Hephaestus frowned after rereading the whole mandatory part.<p>

Dances and Balls, really weren't his thing, and he definitely did not want to spend the whole evening watching his wife dance with her boy toy.

He sighed and walked into the cafeteria. After he got his tray of food he went and sat at their usual table. Thalia and Percy were already there, so where was Nico?

"Hi Fabron." Apollo greeted him with a smile. Hephaestus nodded to them and as soon as he sat his butt on the chair Aphrodite began to gush about the dance. In the Love Goddess's expensively manicured hands was a flyer announcing the dance.

"Oh my gods! This is going to be so great! I can't wait until the fifteenth, but were going to have to go dress shopping I have absolutely nothing to wear! Oh my gosh I can't wait!" She squealed excitedly. Her cheeks were flushed and her ever changing eyes were sparkling.

"Babe calm down." Ares requested as he put a large arm around her shoulders. The Olympians, Percy and Thalia were all looking at her with strange expressions on their faces.

"What?" Aphrodite asked self consciously.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Zeus muttered while shaking his head.

"Okay." Aphrodite shrugged. "So when are we going to shop for dresses?" She asked the girls at the table.

"Ugh, first it's mandatory that we attend, and now they want us to wear dresses too?" The Moon Goddess whined.

"Of course Luna, it is formal wear. Unless of course you'd like to take a suit to the dance?" Aphrodite asked her with a sneer.

Artemis rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Further conversation was interrupted by the loud announcement that the principal gave through the intercoms. "ARUN SKYLER AND MICHALENGELO EVANS TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" He yelled. Apollo and Hermes turned to look at each other and then at an angry Zeus.

* * *

><p>After school was over Aphrodite had dragged all of the Goddesses to the most expensive stores in the city. She was definitely not going to buy a cheap dress at some cheap store.<p>

Artemis and Athena had complained about it being too soon to buy the dress, but Aphrodite had said that it was never to early to shop for a dance.

The guys had decided to stay home and relax, all except Hades who had left quickly muttering about something he needed to take care of.

Hades arrived inside of the room that Nico shared with Percy and Thalia. He stayed hidden in the shadows for a moment and made sure that there was no one else in the room.

After a minute he cautiously stepped out of the dark and slowly made his way over to the sleeping figure of his son. Nico was lying on the bed covered only by a thing black sheet. His face was flushed and he was breathing a little heavily.

Oh his poor boy, he did look sick but not as bad as Hades had imagined thank the gods. The God of the Dead reached out and tentatively brushed Nico's bangs off to the side.

His son groaned silently and Hades quickly pulled his hand back, ready to leave in case his son was to wake up. Nico didn't wake instead he turned over to the side and began to cough harshly.

Hades frowned at the sound of that and wondered were Percy and Thalia were. They should at least be checking in on Nico.

"Bianca…" Nico murmured in a pained voice. The God of the Dead winced as he approached his son again, Hades really hoped that Nico wasn't dreaming about Bianca's death. Before he could think about that any further Nico spoke again, "Her name…Maria."

Hades froze. He was dreaming of his mother too? The God of the Dead reached out and gently caressed his son's cheek. Contrary to what most people thought, he wasn't a heartless Father who didn't care about Nico.

Quite the opposite actually, he loved Nico, perhaps even more than he loved Persephone.

Nico was a part of him and Maria.

He was all that Hades had left.

**A review a day keeps the tigers at bay! **

**Lol my friend came up with that, but seriously review people! **

**Oh and thanks to Madrigal Demigod for the last idea!**


	15. Dance, Dance, Baby!

**Hey guys! I'm so very sorry about not updating sooner, I feel absolutely terrible. I also got sick this week and school is taking up so much of my time. Thanks to all of you that have encouraged me and wished me well in school I love you guys! Oh and like said to me, Good luck in school guys, we'll survive!**

**I don't own the songs You and I by Lady Gaga or Far Away by Tyga.**

* * *

><p>Aphrodite awoke to the sound of her alarm clock.<p>

She groaned but opened her eyes anyway as she started to feel for the snooze button.

She sat up and gave a cute yawn, as the Love Goddess' brain started to clear she realized what day it was.

She turned her head so fast it made her neck crack.

May 15th her pink calendar read. Aphrodite sucked in a large breath and let it out in a huge "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Two seconds later Athena and Artemis came rushing into her room, still clad in their pajamas, "Aphrodite what's wrong?" They questioned at the same time.

They looked around for a threat of some sort, and when they didn't see one, they turned to their half-sister annoyed.

"Don't you two realize what day it is?" Aphrodite asked as she bounced around the room.

"Um Friday?" Artemis asked naively.

Athena sighed and left the room, muttering something about overdramatic family members.

"No silly today's the dance! AHHH I can't wait!" Aphrodite gushed. She skipped out of the room, leaving a tired Moon Goddess behind.

* * *

><p>It was makeup central in Aphrodite's room.<p>

Artemis was strapped to a chair and she was reluctantly putting on some mascara, all the while scowling at herself in the mirror.

Athena sat off to the side staring out of the windows with a faraway look in her gray eyes; Aphrodite had already finished with her.

Demeter was helping Hera curl her long tresses while Aphrodite did her makeup. The Goddesses all looked amazing in the dresses that they had picked out a couple of weeks prior.

Athena was wearing a floor length, silver silk, strapless dress. It hugged her figure beautifully and matched her eyes perfectly. It had some black beads on the chest area; it was very simple but elegant. Athena had straightened her long hair and put on a sliver headband, she also had on some silver strappy heels.

The Goddess of the Harvest looked gorgeous in a brown earthy dress. It had two straps that wrapped around her neck and was floor length too. She also had on some black heels and her hair was in natural waves.

Hera was in a simple white and gold corset style number. It was slightly poofy at the bottom and it looked like something fit for a queen, her hair was curled and she was wearing a tiara, she was also wearing gold flats.

Artemis was clad in a dark blue strapless dress. It was corset style too and had some silvery accents to go with it. She had curled her hair and put it in a messy but cute half up do. She was wearing silver flats.

Finally the Love Goddess was dressed in a short, blood red dress. It was silk and she was wearing red stilettos to go with it. Her hair was straight and her makeup was as perfect as always.

After one last look in her mirror Aphrodite blew herself a kiss and walked out of the room, her heels click clacking on the wooden floor.

The rest of the Goddesses walked out slowly into the living room.

A second later a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Hera yelled as she began to stand from where she sat on the couch.

The Gods entered the room, all wearing tuxedos and carrying confident expressions. As soon as they saw the girls though they got tongue tied.

Zeus approached Hera first and he offered her the corsage.

"Um you look beautiful dear." He stammered as he stared at her. Hera gave a small smile and thanked him.

Ares went over to his girlfriend and instantly captured her cherry red lips in a demanding kiss. "You look smoking Babe." He breathed into her neck. Aphrodite giggled and hugged his neck.

Apollo walked over to Artemis and studied her dress through narrowed eyes. "Hey sis, don't you think that's a bit revealing?" He asked her bluntly.

Artemis scowled at her brother and crossed her arms defensively. "No, I don't Apollo, but thank you for your concern." She told him icily.

Hades reluctantly walked over to Demeter and looked at her with a bored expression. "Here." He handed her the corsage, all but shoving it into her hands.

"Thank you." Demeter said in the same tone. And those were the only words that were exchanged between them that night.

Hermes walked over to Artemis and blushing slightly handed her the corsage.

"You look nice Artemis." He mumbled.

She gave him a stiff smile as she took the corsage from his hands. "Thank you Hermes."

Poseidon walked over to Athena and gave her the box that contained her corsage.

"Nice dress Owl Face." He complimented.

She made a face at the nickname but didn't comment. Hephaestus was the only missing from the room and that was because he'd left earlier to pick up his date.

A moment of awkward silence before Apollo yelled out randomly, "Who's ready to party?" The only answer he got was the slap on the back of the head from Artemis.

They rented a limo for that night, it was really Aphrodite's idea, and as they all stepped out of the car the students stared at them.

"Wow, déjà vu anyone?" Hermes asked them as they walked in direction of the building marked GYM.

As they stepped through the metal doors the song that was playing was 'You and I' by Lady Gaga.

"Ooh I love this song let's dance!" Aphrodite squealed as she pulled Ares away onto the dance floor. The whole inside of the gym was decorated with strobe lights, a disco ball and tons of multi colored balloons.

"So cliché." Hades drawled disgustedly.

"Let's go find a table." Artemis suggested, as she began to walk towards the tables that had been set up. They all took seats and began to talk about random things. Suddenly Hades nudged Poseidon. "Look." He gave a subtle nod to the table over next to theirs.

Thalia sat in between Percy and Nico, looking as though she would rather be anywhere but here. The Daughter of Zeus was wearing a black and blue short dress. It was strapless and flared out to a poofy skirt. Thalia, instead of wearing heels, had on some knee high, black glittery Converse on. Her spiky hair was straightened and slightly teased.

Percy and Nico were both wearing simple black tuxedos. Suddenly a new song started up, and Zeus surprised Hera by asking her to dance.

They both left and soon got lost in the sea of people. "I'm bored." Apollo whined as he looked around the dark gym. "Ooh never mind, catch you guys later."

He waved and quickly left in the direction of a girl that was standing near the punch bowl. Artemis shook her head and sighed, her brother was such a flirt. Hermes cleared his throat next to her and she turned to him. "Um you want to go get some air?" His voice sounded nervous and squeaky. Artemis gave him a weird look but nodded. They both left in direction of the doors.

"So that leaves us." Athena muttered disinterested. After a second of consideration Poseidon stood up and offered the Goddess of Wisdom his hand. "Let's dance?" He asked her, already expecting her to say no. "Sure." Athena murmured as she took his arm. "Oh yeah and leave us here all alone." Demeter complained under her breath.

* * *

><p>'…And now she's far, far away and I'd do anything just to see her face…'<p>

After a few more songs Aphrodite was sweating. She grabbed her boyfriends hand and stepped out into the fresh spring air.

"Ah that feels nice." She sighed contently.

Ares grabbed her hand and pulled her in direction of the swings. They stayed quiet for a moment both observing the cloudy night. Aphrodite slowly swung back and forth never removing her hand from Ares'. None of them noticed the thing that was stalking them.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun." Poseidon commented as he sat down.<p>

"Don't expect me to do that ever again, Fish Face." Athena muttered as she fanned herself.

Poseidon shot her a smirk before he turned back to look for his Son and Niece and Nephew. Perseus was sitting at the table texting on his silver phone, probably Annabeth.

He looked around for Nico and Thalia and finally found them near the shadows. They were dancing together, slowly.

"Aww look at that." Aphrodite cooed, as Athena and Poseidon nearly jumped out of their seats.

"Gah! When did you get here?" Athena asked as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Aphrodite had said the words right in her ear and the look in the Love Goddesses eyes told Athena that Nico and Thalia weren't the only things she was cooing about.

"We just got back in, it seems like it's going to rain." Ares commented as he pulled his girlfriend into his lap.

"Ugh where's Zeus?" Hera questioned as she took a seat next to her brother.

"Wasn't he with you?" Poseidon asked her curiously.

"Yes but he told me he was going somewhere, probably to spy on Nico and Thalia." Hera said as she crinkled her delicate nose.

"Yeah he would do that." Poseidon muttered while smirking.

At that same moment a boy approached their table confidently. "Hi Alana, would you like to dance?" He asked the Goddess. Aphrodite giggled at the look on both Athena and Poseidon's face.

"Oh um yeah sure." Athena slowly got up and took the boy's outstretched hand.

"Does she even know him?" Poseidon asked a bit angrily when they had left.

"Does it really matter?" A cool voice asked from Poseidon's left. Hades had just materialized from the shadows.

"I guess not." Poseidon answered while frowning. Zeus slowly approached their table and took a seat next to his wife.

"They went outside…Your son better keep his hands to himself Hades." Zeus threatened his brother. Hades rolled his eyes and decided to not respond.

Demeter stepped out from the dance floor and joined the table.

"Where's Hephaestus?" She asked her family.

"Somewhere around here, he was dancing with a mortal girl, April." Hera commented while pointing to the dance floor.

Demeter nodded and took a seat in the space that was left at the already crowded table. Suddenly Apollo ran over to them, his face was pale.

"Artemis, outside help!" He yelled as he turned to run in direction of the field.

The Olympians all looked at each other and ran out of the gym following Apollo. Near the fence were the cluster of trees were at, stood Artemis and Hermes trapped by a huge Hellhound.

"Artemis!" Apollo yelled out, his voice echoing across the field.

"What in Tartarus is that thing doing here Hades?" Hera screeched at her brother.

Hades frowned deeply and he closed his eyes for a moment as he pointed at the huge black dog.

Nothing happened, in fact it got worse.

The Olympians suddenly found themselves surrounded by a cluster of monsters.

"Styx what now?" Zeus cursed as he stood over Hera protectively.

"What else? We kill them of course!" Hades replied with a growl. A Hellhound lunged at Hades and before anyone else could react the mutt was dead on the ground, a golden sword lying next to it.

Poseidon gave a deep sigh and bent to pick up his sword. It started to drizzle and all of a sudden a gasp rang out. "What the heck are you?"

**Ooh la la, who found out? **

**Next chapter will be better I promise, remember I wrote this when I was sick, so please take pity! Just kidding. Review guys, I love you all!**


	16. Demi Who?

**Hi guys! I'm so very sorry for not updating sooner, I had major writer's block and hardly any time to write! Thanks so much for all your support and I promise I will be continuing and finishing this story! Please don't forget to leave me a review! I love you guys!**

Poseidon gulped before turning around to face the one and only Perseus Jackson. The rest of the Olympians following suit, Athena was openly gaping at the boy, her face a sickly shade of white.

Poseidon looked into his son's sea green eyes which were identical to his, before turning his view to his hands where Riptide was still being held. Percy seemed to notice this also because in one powerful stride the sword was out of the Sea God's hands and was transformed into its pen form.

Athena turned to look at her Father, silently asking what to do. Zeus could not answer; his mind was somewhat numb at the moment. How in Hades did he think this was a good idea? They might as well give up the whole act right now! They were completely screwed, Perseus would see right through their little act… then again the boy wasn't the brightest bulb of the bunch...

The King of the God's opened his mouth but before he could speak Perseus asked, "What-what just happened?" The question seemed to be directed towards Poseidon who still wouldn't meet his son's gaze. Before an awkward silence could set in Thalia and Nico appeared from the shadows. They stepped out of the darkness and silently walked over to their cousin, all the while observing the scene around them.

It seemed that they hadn't noticed that they had just used their Demigod powers in front of what they thought to be mere mortals.

A certain Son of Poseidon did though. "Nico!" He scolded but the other boy cut him off, "Percy it's okay. They know. They're like us too." The Son of Hades said calmly as he turned to the Olympians, brown eyes calculating.

Athena stifled a gasp, they thought they were Demigods! Oh the irony of it all! She turned to look at her family and silently mouthed, 'Follow my lead'. They all nodded discreetly. Nico looked at them, studying them closely for the first time. How come he had never noticed their eye color? Ugh, stupid him, that was the obvious clue. And how come it didn't seem weird when twelve new students came to their high school? He mentally face palmed. He felt almost as slow as Seaweed Brain over there.

"Um Nico, what the heck are you talking about?" Percy questioned noticing how deep in thought his cousin seemed to be.

"They are all Demigods Percy. I know it, I can sense it, can't you?" Thalia's eyes widened and she turned to look at each of the Olympians in the eyes, though it was kind of dark so she couldn't really see that well, but they definitely had a Daughter of Athena, and Aphrodite in the bunch, as well as Son's of Apollo and Hermes. She actually face palmed. How stupid was she? Ugh, it was so damn obvious!

"Are you sure?" Percy asked as he too looked at the Gods. It did make sense… The suspicions, what Paul had said… and after the little episode that he had just witnessed… Athena took a shaky breath before she stepped up to the three Demigods. She tried to make her voice sound nervous and scared. "W-What are you talking about? Gods? What do you mean 'like us too'?"

Wow who knew Athena could act? Poseidon thought as he watched on curiously, wondering how all of this would turn out. Thalia, Percy and Nico shared a look, and then the Daughter of Zeus turned to her half-sister.

"Well, um it really is a long story and it involves a lot of history and explanations. But first do any of you know about Greek Mythology?" Thalia asked them, she knew that she probably had sounded a bit like Annabeth, but honestly she had no idea what to say to these guys! Satyrs were the ones who were in charge of finding the Half-Bloods and bringing them to Camp safely.

She had no idea how she was supposed to handle this situation, and she was sure as Hades that her idiot cousins weren't going to be that big of a help. Apollo was the one who decided to answer her, "Yeah, sort of…why?" Some of the Olympians nodded too.

Thalia gave a meaningful glance to Percy and he took it from there. "Well have you guys heard of the Olympian Gods? Like Poseidon, Athena and Apollo?" Nico gave a slight snort and Thalia rolled her eyes, of course he would mention his Father's name. Hera stepped out from Zeus's embrace and nodded hesitantly, "Yes, and Hera and Demeter, and Zeus, and-" Nico stopped her there.

"Yeah those! Those Gods are still alive, and they basically run the world nowadays."

At this most of the Olympians pasted an incredulous/disbelieving look on their faces. "But try not to say those names too much, in our world names have power and trust me you do not want to be incarnated by one of the Gods." Nico added as an afterthought.

The Gods nodded, some hiding an evil smile. (*Cough* Hades, Zeus, Hera *Cough*).

"Well what exactly are we?" Athena continued the charade. This would be a good time for Percy Jackson to prove his knowledge about their history. She expected a passable answer, he was dating her daughter after all. Sadly for her Thalia decided to answer the question. "You guys are Demigods. Like us. Half mortal, half God."

"Ewww! So you mean to tell us that our Mom/Dad hooked up with some thousand year old Goddess/God and had us? OMG, that's just so wrong on so many levels!" Aphrodite screeched as she shook her head. A smile was tugging at the corner of her cherry lips though. "Older than that actually, but yeah…" Percy corrected.

"Is this a joke?" Zeus spoke for the first time. His family turned to face him; hey they did have to make this believable.

Hades caught Poseidon's eye and quickly mouthed, 'Drama King'. Poseidon nodded and smirked.

"No, it's the truth, that's why you guys were just about to be attacked by that pack of Hell Hounds. Anyway do any of you remember how you got here? Did any of you know each other before this?" Nico asked them, it seemed pretty unlikely to him that twelve Demi-Gods would know each other, without even knowing about their true heritage. Maybe they had gotten here with the help of the Gods… Nico pondered.

Thalia sighed softly, she was so tired, and it was getting late. They would have to take the Demi-Gods to Camp, and soon. She so did not want the attention of hungry monsters looking for a godly snack.

"We have to get these guys to Camp." She stage-whispered to Nico and Percy, they nodded slowly. Athena stifled a gasp, Camp? They were going to take them to Camp? Oh Gods, what next? What was her Father thinking! Now they would have to act like Demi-Gods. Then again Athena what did you expect? You were the ones who basically told them you were Demi-Gods in the first place, she scolded herself. "So, know that you know, or sot of do, we have to get you guys to Camp." Percy informed them.

"What Camp?" Ares asked somewhat rudely. "It's a special Camp for Demi-Gods where we get to train and learn how to fight monsters, and basically fend for ourselves. And that's where you'll also be claimed by your Godly Parent, if you haven't already anyways." Thalia told them.

"If you guys don't come, you'll most probably be eaten by monsters or something." Nico added helpfully.

"Well then what are we waiting for? We have to get to Camp!" Demeter cried with fake worry.

Nico looked at Percy, "We have to get there by Morning. It's not safe for fifteen Demi-Gods to be roaming the town." Percy agreed whole heartedly. He definitely did not want to become a Percy Kabob.

"We'll have to stop for some things though." Thalia said. The Olympians nodded and as silent as death followed the three teenagers out of the school grounds. The only thought that was running through each of the God's mind was, 'What's going to happen now?'

**Review my darlings! **


	17. The Big Arrival!

**Hello...Okay don't kill me! I am so sorry for not having updated sooner, but I just couldn't find the time! And I've had writers block which sucks. I know this chapter isn't one of my best so I apologize. Anyways to all my Hades fans out there I recently read an awesome book which I adored! I really recommend it! It's really good, it's called the Goddess Test and it's all about Hades. Take some time and look it up, I promise it'll be worth it. Also don't forget to review my dears! Love you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series.**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Hermes and Apollo whined for the thousandth time that night.<p>

They were seriously starting to get on everyone's nerves, and Percy kind of regretted not leaving them behind to be eaten by monsters.

"No, not yet we still have some way to go." Thalia snapped, she too was reaching her limit, and her blue eyes were beginning to crackle with frustrated energy. She was so anxious, her stomach was churning, and her mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts.

What would happen if a monster were to cross paths with them? She gave an involuntary shudder, not even wanting to imagine what the outcome of that would be. Sure, they were all kids of 'The Big Three' but that didn't exactly mean they were invincible, and they had precious cargo with them, twelve Demigods.

She sighed softly and trudged on, they were all currently climbing the hill that overlooked Camp, they were almost close enough to see her tree, but not quite there yet, and that was what worried her the most. You never knew when you could be attacked by a monster, so far they hadn't had an encounter with one yet, but they shouldn't put their guards down.

Nico and Percy were up ahead with Thor, Salvatore, and Dylan, she was a couple feet behind them, but she made sure that the rest of the crew was following. Thalia pitied the girls who had on the heels, even though Harmony didn't look the least bit uncomfortable as she walked in her seven inch stilettos, in fact she was probably moving at a faster speed than some of the boys Thalia noted.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the slight growl that was coming from the trees. But her time as a hunter had made her more aware of her surroundings, and without a moments hesitation she pulled out Aegis and her spear, making sure to let the others walk a few steps ahead, before she turned back and peered into the bushes.

It was too dark to see much, and she wasn't about to run into that mess of dark tress and overgrown brambles by herself.

Call her a wimp, go ahead, but she really didn't want to pick a fight right now.

"Thalia?" Nico called, his voice seeping with curiosity and worry.

"Over here." She called, her eyes never straying from the rustling bushes. Nico and Percy jogged over to her, each glancing at her weapons before looking at the spot where her eyes were trained. The rest of the Gods huddled closer, and watched with curious, and worried filled eyes as their sons/daughter/niece/nephews had a quick discussion.

A discussion that was abruptly interrupted by a huge mass of fur that appeared suddenly out of thin air. Aphrodite, who was the closest to the Hellhound let out a screech as she toppled back in her haste to get away from the beast.

"Crap." Thalia muttered as she pulled the Love Goddess away from the snarling dog. Nico and Percy approached the dog, and within a second it was back in the comfort of the Underworld. "Wh-what was that?" Demeter asked her niece and nephews, her face pale and filled with fake worry and fear.

"A Hellhound." Nico answered gravely.

"Well at least it was only one." Percy said with a lopsided smirk.

Suddenly a loud thud was heard, and before they could say 'spoke too soon' they were completely surrounded by monsters of all shapes and sizes.

"Oh fuck." Nico groaned as he moved closer to his cousins and the Gods.

Demeter and Hera gave the boy a disapproving look, they didn't like it when teenagers cussed.

"Guys! Get back!" Thalia yelled as she herded the Gods into a small circle, she and her cousins were shielding them at the front. And so the fight began. Percy was incredible, he easily took out all of the monsters, never permitting one to get close to the Gods, or his cousins.

Nico rose a small army of dead soldiers to do his work for him, while making sure to take out the ones that were getting close to the Demigods.

Thalia, was as graceful and deathly as ever. The pale moonlight made it seem as though she was bathed in its radiant light. They all looked dangerously beautiful, almost Godlike in a way, and the Olympians couldn't help but stare dumbfounded, as though in a trancelike state.

Poseidon, Hades and Zeus watched on with pride and a tinge of worry, they knew that their children could take care of themselves, but it still worried them that one might get hurt. "Come on! We have to keep moving! Once we get to Camp, the monsters will leave!" Athena hissed as she tugged on her family member's arms.

They snapped out of it, and quickly began to walk the rest of the way. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades stayed back though, they wanted to make sure that Nico, Thalia, and Percy would be right behind them. As though sensing their train of thought, Thalia yelled, "We're right behind you! Just try to hurry and get to Camp!"

The cousins fought as one, making sure to cover all areas, so that not one single monster could get past them. "Dylan! Come on!" Athena yelled worriedly. The 'Big Three' got closer, they were right at Thalia's tree, but still they were staring back where their children were fighting. For every monster they took out, three new resurfaced. And it was obvious that the Demigods were beginning to tire.

Nico's face was extremely pale, and he swayed dangerously as he made another group of soldiers rise. "He shouldn't be straining himself like that. It could be fatal." Hades said quietly. His dark eyes were filled with worry, and it looked as though he wanted to intervene.

Suddenly with a cry Thalia fell to the ground, clutching at her side. Dark red liquid was beginning to seep through her hands. Zeus's nose flared angrily, and a lightning strike hit the ground near them.

"We have to help!" Poseidon yelled, as he struggled against Athena's grip. "You can't! That will surely blow our cover! They can do it fine on their own; they're just worried about making sure we're safe!" She told them. With a growl Zeus and Hades went back down, Zeus picked up his semi-conscious daughter easily in his strong arms, and he carried her back to where Athena was.

Hades grabbed Nico by the shoulders and began to half carry him to the top of the hill. Slowly, with Percy making sure to annihilate any monster that was left, they reached the top of the hill, and they all crossed the border together.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Thalia asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes. She blinked up to see that Thor and Percy were looming over her.<p>

"Morning sleeping beauty." Percy said with a slight smile. Thalia rolled her eyes and tried to sit up, but found that a sharp pain at her side prevented her from doing so.

"Ow." She cried as she fell back into the pillows.

"Yeah, don't try that again. That monster cut you up pretty bad." Percy said ruefully as he took a seat at the foot of the small bed. Suddenly the previous nights events came rushing back to Thalia's mind.

She remembered the dance, and the fighting, and Nico! He looked bad too! He had strained himself trying to rise undead soldiers.

"Where's Nico?" She asked worriedly. Zeus rolled his eyes, but couldn't help and give a slight smile to his daughter.

"He's over there, resting." Zeus answered her. She turned to see that he was only a couple of feet away. An Apollo camper was talking to Salvatore and they were both staring down at the sleeping figure of Nico.

"Is everyone alright? Did they make it?" Thalia asked her cousin, looking around for any sign of the Gods.

"Yeah they made it alright, they're all fine so don't worry, Chiron wants to see us all in the Rec. Room though, I think it has something to do with placing them in their respective cabins." Percy explained, his eyes trailing to Zeus and Hades.

Zeus turned and shared a look with Hades, both Gods wondering how they were going to explain this one to the old Centaur.

**Review? Please? **


	18. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello everyone, it's been a while hasn't it? First off, I really want to apologize to those of you who were expecting an update, I'm sorry. Now, I'm overjoyed and flattered by all the support this story has received and I adore reading your reviews! (I don't however, enjoy the threats I've been receiving too.) Let me just clear this up, I WILL be continuing this story, these last few years haven't been the best for me, and I've been working on rewriting this whole thing from the beginning because I feel like you all deserve better, this started off as a side project but I realize it's become a lot more and I really want to rewrite it in parts. I am busy with other things, (school mostly) but this will not be abandoned. Please stick with me, and bear with this, I will try my best to improve my writing and make this story better. Thank you. ****  
>-Tigress<strong>


End file.
